Born for You
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: He was born for her, and she thinks he's a pain in the neck. He would do anything for her, just for her to notice him while she would do anything for him to stop his insanity. Or would she? Does she really want this? Hermione Granger/ Zhuge Liang, Huang Yueying/ Zhuge Liang
1. Coincidence

A/N: This story is for angelofdestiny16 whose idea just refused to budge from my head. I plan on doing one next for SereniteRose and pianomouse next, in gratitude for their support if they wish for any plot bunny.

* * *

 **Born for You**

* * *

It all began when Hermione, a 14-year-old, 3rd year student, fell down the stairs and hit her head on the way down. Witches cannot die from such injuries, but the height she fell down from would require medical attention. Hermione still couldn't make sense whether the dreams began with her hitting her head or the hex that sent her falling down in the first place. Madam Pomfrey dismissed it as an injury related dream. But she didn't tell the school nurse that the dreams persisted.

 _She dreamed of being the only child, a beloved daughter, of two loving parents. They weren't rich by any standards nor were they poor. Her father, a scholar, in his love for her went above the expectations or demands of their time and status, and gave his daughter an education. He taught her how to read and write, taught her the classics even though her mother thinks she does not need any of it. Her mother compensated by teaching her the skills of a wife. But as she learned the skills necessary of a woman, her father continued to hone her mind. Unfortunately, he sharpened it up to the point that no common man can equal his daughter and as he loved her so, he acquiesced when she stated she wants to choose who her future husband would be. Her mother disapproved but her loving father agreed that she would not bloom and grow to her potential as intellectual with a stupid husband._

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto was a graduating medical student at Tokyo University when the dreams started. Looking back, he felt that they probably started when he started planning to get engaged to his long term girlfriend. It was as if the universe was telling him that there was somebody else meant for him even if he felt that marrying his girlfriend is the responsible thing to do. At the age of 25 he was younger than most graduating medicine students, seeing that he has not failed any of his subjects and had more or less kept his nose on the grindstone. It also helped that the generations of doctors in his family left behind reading materials and his own father tended to review with him before he even reached college. He has a wonderful life, a great family, cool friends and an awesome girlfriend. But after his dreams began, he felt discontent, like there's something missing.

 _He dreamed that he was a man of a simple life. He dreamed that he was a scholar who farmed. He and his younger brother didn't come from a rich family but were of enough means to build their own farm and hire a couple of people to help them out. They were orphaned by the war. His uncle who took them in after their parents' death had just died and they were still making their way into the world. He knows that they were lucky, many who are much younger and of better circumstances then them ended up dying early as the war tore through the empire, ravaging the land and its people like a horrible disease. Many died because of violence, but more died not due to the war itself but through its effect, as the young and strong men fought for warlords who sought to gain more power and enrich themselves, lands remained un-tilled, useless and barren. Soldiers plundered and stole from the civilians who barely had enough to keep them alive. The rich got richer and the poor starved to death. The peasants rebelled at this injustice and it took the empire 21 years to quell this uprising which in turn made the empire unstable. Even as the rebellion was quelled, the warlords who fought for control remained and the empire remained divided. He knew all of this and yet he wished to stay away from the fighting that tore his kingdom and family apart._

* * *

Life went on for Hermione even as she dreamed or lived through a different one in her sleep. Those dreams had unknowingly re-shaped and molded her perspectives and views. The feeling of change and growth became stronger as she used the time turner Professor McGonagall gave her. Her change came from within, making her act more mature than she had been before and pushed her ahead of her age group.

 _Her beauty had been a cause of concern for her father and her parents kept her hidden away because of it. She understood their fear, as soldiers on all sides are indiscriminately raping women. But she was feeling stifled from her mother's domestic lessons and her father's academic pressure. She loves them and understood that they do what they do out of love for her, their only child, but she needs to breath. Thus, one day, while she was supposed to be studying the classics, she dressed up as a man and ventured out into town. She met a most interesting man while he was trying to bargain for goods with a shopkeeper. She helped him in his bargain which had the shop keeper cursing them both but eventually bowing down to the man's demands. She would later share tea with him in one of the tea houses in the area as they laughed about their mutual experience; they talked about the classics and the ideas of Confucius before parting on amicably, promising to see each other again._

* * *

After he graduated from medical school, he immediately started reviewing for the National Medical Board Examination and decided to take the earliest exam. His girlfriend whose idol good looks made him the envy of his friends, was starting to get distressed at his lack of attention on her. She had been noticing his reluctance to spend time with her ever since, unbeknownst to her, the dreams began. Now, he only found a good reason to stay away from her. She gave an ultimatum, get engaged and marry her or they break up. He chose to break up with her and told her he needed to focus on his studies.

 _He wasn't stupid. He knew that she is a girl and not a beardless young man that she pretends to be. He knows that her precaution is due to the fact that the world they move in is a dangerous place for women. He couldn't help but enjoy her company and looked forward to their meetings. Her perfect complexion denotes that she is not of the farming stock. Her hands have callouses of regular variety, ergo she is not a princess, but a woman who weaves and does house chores but this is a woman who is unfit for farming work. He thought of this and knew that should rule her out from his book as a future wife, yet somehow he kept on coming back for their conversations due to the fact that not many women (or even men) can converse with him at such level. He likes her, a sentiment he cannot even use for some of his siblings even though he loves them. He doesn't love her, but he knew he was getting close to that feeling, even though he feels he shouldn't. Logically, he knows that to invest emotions on such an impulsive and reckless mere slip of a girl who meets up with a man in a tea house is disastrous. Yet, he never felt more alive than he did whenever he's with her._

* * *

Hermione is an only child of two loving parents, whom she feels she owes given the fact that she gave up most of what she grew up with to move into this wonderful magical world called Hogwarts. She wanted to assure them that her education at Hogwarts would not hinder their dreams for her. Given the fact that she is a more matured person than how she would have been without the elements of her strange dreams, she had a heart to heart talk with Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonagall about her situation instead of walking out of class. Instead of getting angry at Trelawney, she had the humility to apologize for her erratic behavior, given the fact that she is overloaded with subjects and her connection with her muggle parents felt almost severed as of late, given how involved she is with this magical world. Sybill Trelawney understood and also apologized for being hard on Hermione, she told the girl's fortune, saying that she would meet the man of her dreams. Even though she didn't believe in such things, Hermione thanked the teacher, for her support and her understanding. Hermione earned the respect of Professor McGonagall that day, which would come in handy as she would announce her intentions to continue with her non-magical courses next year. Professor McGonagall, as her Head of House is the one responsible for clearing up her schedule so that she would have time for her A-Levels.

 _One day during one of their tea conversations, her friend mentioned that he was looking to get married as he was of age to do so, seeing that he was already 17. His reason had been that he needs another hand in managing his farm. She bade her father to go to him with a proposal. Her father had been surprised at her request but did so out of fear that his daughter might never be interested enough in a guy to marry. He knew that the reason why his daughter wanted to marry Zhuge Liang is because of his reputed intelligence so he went to the man and told him. "I heard that you're seeking a spouse. I have an ugly daughter with a yellow face and dark complexion but her talent matches yours." Any other suitor would have been discouraged at his proposal and words but Zhuge Liang went ahead and went to the room where he was supposed to meet her. He was greeted with the joyful and beautiful face of his friend and tea conversation partner. He knew that the traditional virtues expected from a woman is her silence but he also knew that it would be a shameful waste if this woman is silenced and her mind tarnishes as it lays unused. He would also miss her company and ability to challenge his mind in to greater heights. Her beauty is an afterthought for him, besotted as he was with her mind, but he admits that being a man, he is attracted to her. So he only said the only thing he could, "I believe that your ugliness is misunderstood by your father."_

* * *

He went to his two year training in cardiology with a lighter heart. He realized that he felt dragged down by his ex-girlfriend and now had more freedom to focus on his medical career. He still dreams of her, his dream girl, but she wasn't a weight that dragged him down but an inspiration to persevere. He worked hard, choosing the path to become a cardiologist. Once when he visited home, his mother told him that his ex-girlfriend went to their home and started to harass his mother, claiming that she broke them up and that his mother encouraged him to break up with her. His mother had been really hurt but had not wanted to tell him of this seeing that he was about to take his exams. He apologized to his mother for his ex-girlfriend's rudeness, his younger sister Yumi said that it was good riddance on his part. He smiled at her comment, he humored her seeing that she's carrying his first ever niece.

 _His wife supported his every endeavor. She might be inexperienced at farming but she quickly learned to manage and even to supervise the help they have. He was inspired to study more and to better himself so that he can keep up with hers. She continued the studies her father honed her in. There was no competition between the two as they helped develop each other's strengths and lessen their academic weaknesses. She kept the books, a job he used to do before and something most women of his time isn't trusted with. This gave him more time to observe nature, research, create more innovations and inventions for their farm. Thus, their farm developed but he didn't expand more, for fear that bandits and even soldiers of different factions might steal from them. His wife agreed that they should live in moderation, saving what they can, helping out their neighbors when they can and so they maintained what most can call a hovel, even if it was weather tight and comfortably snug. He sometimes feels guilty that they have more when people have so much less. He often wished for peace but it seemed to be an impossible dream._

* * *

Hermione studied her A-Levels, danced with Viktor Krum during the Yule Ball. The only difference was that she was beyond such petty childish tantrums, thus she ignored Ron's accusations and enjoyed herself. She would later on tell him that she feels nothing for him, that they were just friends and akin to siblings at most but she doesn't have a crush or any affection for him. He was flabbergasted, even denied he felt anything for her or was jealous, claiming to only be concerned about Harry. Hermione did not point out that he himself had been aggressive towards Harry some months before but instead kept on repeating that she is not interested in him beyond friendship. Ron sulked and had even mocked Hermione to Harry but Harry only pointed out that if Ron didn't feel anything for Hermione, he wouldn't be bothered. This had Ron changing his tune and telling Hermione that he has feelings for her but she turned him down, as gently as she could. He would get angry and sulk but Hermione would not budge and pointed out that there were many who would appreciate his charms. It would take some time but they would go back to normal. Hermione and her friends kept on, even as tensions rose on different sides as the second wizardry war threatened to erupt. Not many believed Harry's claims that Voldemort had returned.

 _She never felt more secure and safe than she had in his arms. He was tanned from farming and from staying out in the sun, but he took the time to clean up before sharing her bed because he knew that she likes his fresh clean scent. She had half expected him to take another wife or a concubine given her inability to seemingly carry a child to term, they have had several miscarriages and one stillborn. But he was adamant that he only wanted her. He took care not to get her pregnant again, as hurt as she was, she could understand that he is only protecting her. He assured her that they could just adopt one of his nephews if need be. All he needs and all that he wants is her. Both studied harder, challenging each other's minds and took to working harder at the farm. He took care of her though, lavished her with more care and affection than most men would. She knew that her husband half-worshiped her, taking care of her as she knew no other husband does their wife. She allowed him to steer her mind off of her childlessness into a life of studies and work._

* * *

He was already 27 years old by the time he finished his two year training in the different medical fields. He'd decided to train as a cardiovascular surgeon, he knew he already have an edge seeing that his father had been and still is one of the best in this field.

 _He was 27 years old when he was approached by Liu Bei to join him, seeing that he was already established for his strategic mind and his thinking capacity. He was relieved at least that his wife is a woman and thus, had not been considered to be a strategist by any of the other lords who offered for him. It took Liu Bei two visits to convince him, and the third one, he spent on the finalization of a plan that would impress his future lord, thus he pretended to be asleep and later on, he presented Liu Bei what historians and novelists would call the Longzhong Plan (_ _隆中對_ _). His wife has criticisms of his plans and saw it as unrealistic but she let him be, she understood that it was more than just an alliance with Liu Bei. It was a matter of honor, it was a matter of family for him, she knew that his father passed away from weakness and an illness he got when they were displaced in their home by Cao Cao's marauding troops._

* * *

Hermione's 5th, 6th and 7th year were not how she wanted to spend it. Harry was put on trial in a kangaroo court and for his sake, they had not been allowed to communicate with him at some point in those times. She spent what was to be her 7th year either in hiding, running away or being tortured before going in a war she was just a part of because of the circumstances of her birth and her friendship with Harry. Instead of modifying her parents' memories to forget about her, she did something more illegal and modified their memories that they have been planning to uproot to Massachusetts, so her father can be near his dream university, Harvard University where they would be waiting for her to finish her education at Hogwarts before joining them there.

 _She might be his most ardent fan, but she was also his harshest critic. She worried about the fact that he is joining a warlord, even as he assured her that Liu Bei only has the people's interest at heart. She believes that he is only doing this out of some form of revenge seeing that Cao Cao was indirectly the cause of his father's death and his family's misfortunes in his childhood. He shot the idea down by retorting that he only wished that no other child would suffer the same fate as his family did. They both knew he was lying, by the end of this, both of them knew there would be more people who will die. Such is the way of war. Famine began the revolt of the peasants but their hunger remained due to the constant wars of the lords who quelled the rebellion. Finally, she criticized the entire idea of Liu Bei seizing the Jing province stating that both of them knew that Sun Quan would never allow such a critical area to fall on anyone else's hand. But Zhuge Liang is adamant that he wasn't just a dreamer, Sun Quan is young and has yet to prove his military might. She remained unconvinced but he remained positive at the outcome._

* * *

At the age of 29, he had been training as a cardiovascular surgeon for 2 years, his father is hopeful that he will take over his position at the hospital in the countryside he grew up in. He knew his younger brother who is about to start his training as a neurosurgeon wants to remain in Tokyo and marry his sweetheart, the ever patient Rie. Eitarou was a handful and his eyes tend to wander but he remains faithful to the woman he loves (and fears). His mother is concerned that he has yet to have a relationship, but his father, at least understood the rigors of the medical field and knew that he was only striving to be the best he could be.

Both he and his father are men of little words, in fact most people would only hear his father grunt his answers, nod or shake his head if he is not administering or dispensing medical advice. Yet, Takeshi knew he and his father understood each other better than most people would with all of their words. But his mother was his confidant and she was a romantic. So in her worry for her son, he felt obliged to tell her of his dream girl, the woman whose face and being is a constant part of his dreams. She wouldn't tell him of her worries, of an evil spirit plaguing him or a fox spirit tricking him, given her superstitious nature. She would consult a miko (priestess) who would assure her that her son is not haunted by anything malicious but that his past life is leading him to the woman of his dreams. She would tell him this and he in turn would say that he already knew that and had not been concerned. He assured her that while he dreams of this woman, it wouldn't affect his day to day life and only serves as his inspiration. But his mother being the true romantic that she is prayed to the deities that her son and his beloved be united in this life.

 _They lost an important battle, but he was positive they have not lost the war. Unlike most men; warlords, officers or strategists alike, he brought his wife along to his campaigns, a constant reminder of what he fights for and to keep her close to him in his fear that some bandit, Cao Cao's or another man's troops might reach their peaceful farm. He thought of sending her back home but he knew she'll resent him for it. He also knew his life would be more miserable without her. He would often times wish that they were back in their farm, and that peace finally came but he knew that as for now, that is still an impossible dream and he really believes that the only way they would have peace and quiet is for the empire to be united under one banner. He knew that Sun Quan would have to be convinced to be allies with his lord so that they would be able to defeat Cao Cao._

* * *

When the war ended, everybody expected Hermione to remain, to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord and to just stay. Molly Weasley, she knew hoped that she and Ron would end up together, never mind that the woman once believed Rita Skeeter's slanderous materials. Hermione may have forgiven her but she will never forget. Besides, as she kept on telling Ron long ago, she didn't feel that way towards him. Harry would eventually marry Ginny and became an Auror, Ron would go on and keep shop at his older brother's joke shop and later become a store manager but Hermione said she wants to be with her parents. The surviving Order members tried to dissuade her, seeing her potentials and her abilities, but they did not seem to notice what she did. She foresaw that the rich and the elite, those who stayed in the background or hid behind the grey lines would crawl their way back into favor and would once again wield power. She also knew that no matter what sugarcoating the so-called "adults" of the wizardry world put in, she, as a muggleborn, wouldn't really reach the heights of her career aspirations given that while people pretends they've gotten rid of their biases and prejudice against, they really haven't changed their minds. Hundreds of years of conditioning, as she'd seen with how house elves behaves and perceived themselves, is not easy to break out of. Besides, she has already finished her A-Levels. She just stayed for her last year at Hogwarts and studied to finish her NEWTS but all of their convincing, failed to show her that their world has changed. She would still visit her friends but she would never return to the heart of that world ever again.

 _She knew of the princess' envy of her and of her admiration towards her husband. But the princess was at least polite and was a sincerely good person and had not betrayed nor formally acknowledged her interest in Zhuge Liang. She also knew that the girl, who is younger than her, volunteered to be a spy at the other side of the river to be of use to her husband. Somehow, she wasn't jealous; she knew that her husband's love and devotion belongs to her and no force on earth would make him stray. In reality, she also pities the princess because she is destined to be in an arranged marriage, possibly to Liu Bei who is several decades her senior and while the older man would be gentle and understanding with her, given how Liu Bei is, she wouldn't have Zhou Yu's love affair with Xiao Qiao or hers with her husband._

* * *

By his third year of training as a cardiovascular surgeon, he had decided that being chaste and single may not be the best way to go about it. He knew he'd still have time for his studies but he didn't like the feeling of being alone. He also didn't like how his brother would bring his girlfriend home almost every weekday nights while he has to listen to the sounds they make. But he somehow couldn't make these girls stick, as handsome and as a good catch as he was, they wanted to catch him but something didn't rest well about them with him.

 _Years would pass after their victory in the Battle of Red Cliff. Sun Shang Xiang would go on and marry his lord Liu Bei, it was a good thing that the princess had been wary of him since the Battle of Chi Bi, seeing that it wouldn't do for his lord's wife to admire him too much. The girl had finally seen him as a manipulative schemer who would use anyone to further his goals, which his wife always pointed out to him and yet still loves him in spite of it. After their marriage, she posted a hundred of her well-armed battle ready handmaidens outside of her door. He was pragmatic and noted that his lord is wary of Cao Cao in the North, feared Sun Quan in the East and fears that his wife might stir up trouble at home. He proved to be correct in this statement, seeing that while he and his lord went away to battle, Lady Sun would try to kidnap his lord's only son by his first wife. It took the force of two generals, Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei to recover their lord's son. His wife teased him about this, seeing that the princess used to be enamored with him, that the situation could have been different and that he might have been the one she kidnaps instead of their lord's son. He shut her up by kissing her every time she utters a word to stop her from teasing him further._

* * *

She was lucky to pass the entrance exam at Harvard University. She decided to take up BS Biomedical Engineering, given her interest in these fields of studies. Her parents were supportive of her endeavors seeing that they also took their graduate studies at Harvard in the intervening years they've been away, but they have moved on and moved to a home in the suburbs, enjoying the country club life as they continued on with their now thriving private practice. Her next two years had been uneventful, but that would soon change after meeting him in her final year of undergraduate studies.

 _The dreams went at a faster pace as they seem to culminate to show him how his life had been and could have been. He knew he had been careless, try as he might not to get her pregnant but she got pregnant again at the late age of 45. He had been so afraid for her, the memories of his mother's death at childbirth bothering him almost daily. Of course he wanted a child of their own, even though they do have an adopted son, but not at the expense of her life. She carried the baby to term and he was born a healthy and happy boy. Their adopted son would die a year after the birth of their own and they grieved him as he was their own son in every ways except of birth. But their grief would lead to another joy as his wife gave birth to their second son in less than a year._

* * *

He was very lucky to receive a research fellowship at Harvard University. Not one to boast, he had published several well received articles on cardiovascular surgical procedures that is quite an achievement for someone his age. The grant he'd received covered most of his expenses and the university liked him so much that he is even invited to teach some courses. He was too focused on his research and studies that he didn't even make any effort to have the casual meaningless flings he'd had over the past few years. But then he saw her.

 _He was only 53 years old, his sons were only 7 and 5 years of age. He knew he was dying, he hadn't wanted his wife to find out, for fear that she might contract the same disease he had. But she forced his brother, her brother-in-law Zhuge Jun to tell her why the military had stopped being so aggressive and the man had to admit under pressure that his brother was severely ill. She went to him, caring for him until his last breath. He had arranged the succession of the kingdom's adviser knowing that his death was inevitable, he had already taken care of his family's fortune. He had not expected to see his wife, but he realized it was only inevitable that she noticed that he hid his illness around her. It was for her ears alone that he would tell his last words, "I will find you again. In all of our lifetimes, every time we would be born, I will find you so we can be together." She became angry and rebuked him, saying that he will get better, but they both knew that his death was only a matter of hours. It is said that with his death died her high spirits, but it wasn't true at all. She just had no one to match wits with._

* * *

She accidentally bumped into the guy, it really didn't matter since they were mostly unharmed and it's not as if she spilled coffee or anything all over him. She didn't pay him much thought, all except she felt he was someone she once knew but she dismissed the thought at the threat of her finals coming up.

 _She would be on her deathbed just a year after her husband had. She had bid her sister-in-law and brother-in-law to have no one, save for a servant to come near her and even the servant is only to bring food near her door and not to linger, for fear that they might contract her disease. Weak as she was, she left a letter to her second son, containing only a sentence that she and his father loved him with all their hearts while she left her eldest son, who became the Lord of Wuxiang at his father's death, a message that he should "strive to be loyal and filial". She died peacefully, knowing that in her death she would find herself to be in her husband's arms once more._

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto felt a connection with the girl he just bumped with but she left before he could say anything. Despite not being the rare beauty his dream girl had been, he knew it was her. She was, he supposed, a pretty girl. But there was something else that drew him to her. After that incident, he'd not seen her again for more than a year.

He would then find out that her name is Hermione Granger, a freshman graduate school student who just finished BS Biomedical Engineering and is now taking up MS Biochemistry. It was brief, just a sliver of emotion that passed through her eyes, but he knew what it was, it was recognition. She knew just who he is and who they are for each other. He ignored the feeling, seeing that he would be her resource person for her graduate thesis. He supposed there was nothing wrong in pursuing a relationship with her seeing that he is not her professor and she is not an undergraduate student. But he immediately brushed off the thought and resolved to stop looking at her eyes. He would not go near her so he won't be tempted to do anything improper.

He reminded himself that she is just a 24-year-old girl and he is a 35 year-old-man. That wouldn't stop his dreams though.


	2. From Frog to a Prince

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind words of encouragement and of course, for reading this story.

* * *

Why was she ever assigned to his research team? Sure, her work with anesthetics is excellent and the professional in him admits that she out leagues her fellow graduate school students by far. She is the best student of the 4 assigned to him and she hadn't even advertised her work, he'd only read about her preliminary work and he had been impressed. She had only passed by his seat. The air conditioning was pretty good. But she was a bit sweaty from running as she tried to avoid being tardy and he knew that she did not wear any perfume and the slightest scent he could smell off of her is either her fabric conditioner or her deodorant, yet he had never been more aroused in his entire life, not even when his ex-girlfriend strip teased for him. He was still strong in his resolve not to look at her and to avoid conversing with her as much as possible. He was pissed off that now he even has to avoid catching her scent. He'd never felt more attracted and more frustrated than he does at this moment. She apologized for her tardiness of a mere three minutes, but he ignored her in favor of continuing the conversation he had with the three participants who arrived earlier. Another came in late, when the student apologized, he acknowledged the student's apology with a nod and a rebuke not to do it again before shifting his attention to the rest of the class.

 _She had just finished washing clothes and bathing from the stream. He enjoys summers especially now that he is married to her. She always smells nice even if she'd been working hard; in fact, he likes it better when she gets a bit sweaty as she smells like no one else but her own unique smell. She always smells feminine and nothing brings him to arousal faster than her smell. It intoxicated him more than any other wine. He nuzzled her neck, holding her body closer to his and smelled her. She often said that she loves how he smells as well so he lets her cuddle with him and just enjoy the closeness of their bodies._

* * *

The guy is a complete asshole and has been since the beginning of the "team research", an unofficial contest of sorts, which would have one of its five graduate school students have the "honor" of working with Dr. Takeshi Yamamoto. She doesn't see how working for the asshole can be an honor. He hated her from the start, he refused to acknowledge her existence, didn't speak to her or address her even when the other students in their group didn't know the answer to a question he posed. She'd heard that some Japanese guys can be chauvinists but this is absurd. He was absurd! She'd met other Japanese guys, even traditional really old ones and they have been most courteous. In fact, as far as she knows, courtesy and respect defines the Japanese culture. She knew if he was the sole decision maker over who would get the "prize" that she'd be out of the running before it even began.

 _He had always been respectful of women and respects strength in the opposite gender. He didn't remember much of his mother who died when he was only 3 years of age, but he remembered seeing different women of all walks of life strive hard to support their families as their husbands or sons fought far away. He had seen women do the job and chores of men just to continue to survive. He is unlike many of his generation who only sees women as someone to bear their children, to warm their beds and to fill their stomachs. Thus, he married the one woman he did respect. She is smart, beautiful, and intelligent and someone who challenges him mentally unlike most people he knew._

* * *

It was another Friday night. He dreads and anticipates this day more than any other day of the week because he knew he'd get the chance to see her. She was the earliest in class, arriving just after he did. But she didn't even look at him as she walked in and didn't even bother to greet him as she used to. She was wearing the nicest dress he'd ever seen her wear and looked more feminine and soft than she usually did as she often preferred slacks and no nonsense blouses. Her hair was braided to one side and a smile was plastered on her face. He stole a surreptitious look at her and unknowingly smiled a bit, a fact she fortunately did not notice. Others would come pouring in and he would have to go on with his inquiry and ask them about their papers. As the grouping was about to come to an end, he overheard Hermione tell her batch mate that her friend set her up on a blind date which is why she is dressed up nicely. He purposefully delayed the session to another hour and a half, forcing the students and Hermione to stay there up until 9:30 pm. She would be scowling for the rest of that hour and a half but he felt that it was worth it especially as he caught slight whiff of her scent on her way out.

 _She likes how he would massage her feet. He said he likes to pamper her and likes the idea that he's taking care of her. But more than just taking care of her, he felt the need to protect her from the world, as sheltered as she was by her parents. But there were realities he couldn't hide from her, even as he brought her to join him in Liu Bei's campaigns. People died around them, many he was the indirect cause of, but if she was far away and something happened to her, he didn't know what he will do. He couldn't imagine the grief his lord felt after his wife passed away seeing that his lord loved Lady Gan dearly._

* * *

The dance they had of barely acknowledging each other began. But in the end, Hermione was confident that the panel who reviews her material would choose her paper over her peers. They did. She was triumphant when they announced their resolution. She gave Dr. Takeshi Yamamoto the biggest smirk she could, which he in turn returned with a genuine smile. That surprised Hermione and had her thinking that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy at all and just wasn't comfortable around women.

 _He fell in love with her before she fell in love with him. She only wanted to marry him because in her own words, marriage is not about finding the perfect match, it's finding someone whose faults you can live with. He knew that she had more affluent suitors, those who can afford to dress snappily every day, perhaps they can even afford new clothes every day. But she didn't mind his almost ragged robes and his other weird habits. But she did mind one thing, she hates it when he plays guqin late at night. At first, she tried to tolerate it, seeing that it is his way of expressing the fast running tracks of thoughts in his mind but after a few months she got irritated and then frustrated. She wouldn't mind it if only he wouldn't play at such late hours. One late night during the first year of their marriage, she had been very tired from doing work around the farm and doing chores around the house, he decided to play guqin in their bedroom to relax himself. She sat up, grabbed a bolster pillow and threw it hard, hitting him right on his face. "Go play that thing during daytime. I'm sleepy." She said grumpily before returning back to sleep. He was stunned speechless at her beauty, her face red from sleep and rage. He had been attracted and even enamored of her before then, but that was love at first hit for him._

* * *

He forced himself to speak to her and his herculean efforts were gratified by her smiles. She might look different than the woman in his dream but her smile wasn't, it was still her. After he forced himself to stop looking at her as a figure of attraction, she noticed many other things. She is diligent, punctual and very intelligent. But unlike his first assessment of her, she is not only book smart but she is innovative in her ideas. She is also very thoughtful and despite of how he treated her when he first met her, she extended her good will towards him. Upon noticing that he sometimes forgot to take his meals, she'd taken efforts to just give him a sandwich or a lunchbox every now and then. He knew that his attraction in the beginning had been because of his dreams of her but he was starting to actually appreciate her as a person. For starters, his working area had never been so clean.

 _She is a horrible housewife, the house is not as clean as her mother's home, the bookkeeping might be clean but what was the point of that if the house isn't. Her husband of a few weeks sat beside her as she wallowed in self-pity. "The house had never been cleaner than it is now." He commented as he caressed her back. Of course it wouldn't be, seeing that there were no girls to keep the house clean, as concentrated as they were in working in the fields. She looked at him bleary eyed. "I'm not a good house wife." She complained. He smiled. "What is the point of an extremely clean home if its occupants are unhappy?" He asked hugging his young wife next to him. "I'll learn to clean better. I'll do better." She said determinedly. He kissed the crown of her head. "It's nice to have such goals but don't let it determine your happiness." She smiled at him. "You're probably the most understanding husband in the world." She said in admiration. He smiled back. "Come on, I'll show you something. I found a nice patch of wild berries." He said leading his bride away from her misery._

* * *

He had to act more professional, given that they now work in close proximity and their projects are intertwined. But the nicer she gets, the harder he falls for her. He was falling fast; it was becoming a near obsession. First, he started finding out about her through school and medical records, given his position as the fellow assigned to her project, it had been easy. He frowned at the medical records he'd got, it showed several visits to the dermatologist as she went through several sessions of laser scar removal. Most of her scars had been "erased" all except for the etching on her arm, for which she is still scheduled to undergo sessions for. Takeshi talked to the doctor who did the procedure, although the doctor is not a psychiatrist, he surmised that Ms. Granger probably went through some sort of abuse. He didn't think that she joined a gang given her personality, but she probably had an abusive boyfriend. The idea of what she went through angered Takeshi and shamed him as he had not been the warmest person towards her, yet she faced him bravely. He realized after that and after whatever she went through that made her tough enough to face any challenge, that he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

 _Before Liu Bei or any other representatives of the other warlords came to bid for his services, some soldiers did find his secluded farm. He and his wife had been away from their home, as they haggled for some goods in a distant town. The young soldiers, who according to witnesses looked barely out of their mother's arms, went to their home seeking food and "comfort". They went through his stock of wine, slaughtered one of his cows and destroyed some of his properties in their drunken revelry. But worst of all, the four youth raped their two female servants, threatening the male servants of his household into submission by fear of retribution from their battalion if they were harmed. When they got home, all he could think of is that those girls were near his wife's age and that his wife is so much more beautiful than they. His wife treated the wounds of the young women and soothed their souls while he oversaw the repairs of his property and fixed the damage the soldiers did. Even as his wife soothed their servants, she couldn't sooth his anxiety and fears. He almost left her behind for fear that she might tire of the journey to the distant town they travelled to. If it were not for her insistence to go, she could have been a victim to those marauding soldiers. He hired more male farm hand, sent for older and less attractive female servants and lessened the food they stocked by giving their help more salary. He then separated the keeping of his live stocks all over the property, giving it an appearance that these live stocks were owned by different individuals. Lastly, he had his comfortable home demolished and replaced it with a small thatched hut (he just made it snug and weather proof just to make it comfortable for him and his wife) to make it less "attractive" for bandits and soldiers alike to visit. He had his few servants make their own small huts near the area. Even with all these precautions in place, he vowed that his wife will never leave his side. He knew that if it comes to it, he will give his life up to keep her safe._

* * *

He knew that what he was doing is tantamount to stalking. He found out where she lived and after a few days of observing her, he realized that since she was finished with her master's academic subjects; her life rotated around her apartment, the library, the coffee shop and the hospital where they worked together. Consider it serendipity, but as he researched her, the apartment next door to her became vacant. He'd decided to rent it, even if he was still two months away from the renewal of his lease and moved in as soon as he can. It was less than half the size of his current apartment, it was only a third of the rent he paid for in his previous apartment, thus he was easily able to afford renting it.

 _He wanted to keep her safe, but what he couldn't keep her safe from is the heart ache she suffered because of her miscarriages. Once, they even had to bury their daughter who has only lived for a few hours. Every sob she made and every tear that fell from her eyes felt like stabs to his heart. He was also grieving for the loss of what could have been their children but if he was to be honest, he'd rather keep his wife than for her to die in place of one of these children. At that moment, he realized that he loves her more than anything and everything in his life. He would later rage at anyone who suggested that he take another wife, a concubine or even a servant to give him a child that nobody dare suggest it after a time, seeing that it was a sore topic for him._

* * *

Hermione found Dr. Takeshi Yamamoto to be weird. He had been so cold and aloof with her in the beginning but now he completely changed his tune. He'd taken to giving her small gifts every now and then. But she supposed it was because she took time to give him meals when he's too busy to eat. She would have dismissed it at that but there's more. Before, he couldn't bear to be in the same room as her, now she sees him everywhere she went. He was trying to be surreptitious about it, but she is a war veteran and not to be observant would have spelt death for her and her friends. He was still professional in front of her, but after a while she became aware that he would steal glances at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She realized that she might be right about her assumptions the moment she met him on her hallway and realized that he just move into the apartment right next to hers. She didn't know what to think or how to feel about it. But she knows that as attractive the older man might be, she just doesn't feel that way towards him. 'Yet…' Her traitorous thoughts added.

 _Her husband likes his tea sweetened and with milk. He took his tea just before the sun rises in the East. He is as sweet as the tea and cakes he likes, except he is really weird. At one moment, he is her warm loving husband, an energetic farmer in the next, a surly customer in another and at times behaves like a cranky old man. He is observant, watches everything around him with the eyes of a hawk but at the same time he is oblivious. Mature women and girls alike found him attractive; he is not a flirt nor is he a womanizer. It's just that he has deep soulful eyes and when he talks to her at least, it's as if the words she utters could make or break his world. She observed that part of his appeal is the respectful ways he has towards people of all walks of life. He is also different from other men of their time. He had not demanded intimacies from her and told her pointblank on their first night together that he would only have her if she is ready. She doesn't love him yet nor is she near being "ready" for what a husband and a wife does. But she is getting there, she is slowly learning to love him._

* * *

Tomorrow would be her last estimated session to remove her scar via laser scar removal. Takeshi still hadn't seen the scar she is supposed to have, seeing that she always wore long sleeves and wore scrubs on top of them, but the doctor told him that it read 'Mudblood' whatever that is. He often wondered why she would sometimes have a haunted look on her face, he tried asking her. She might be open about her family and her friends but she purposefully skipped that obviously scarring experience in her life. If he didn't know about it, he would not have guessed. He wants to be her friend first, and maybe in time, they could be more. Being a late sleeper, he was still awake at past midnight. He was about to turn in for the night when he heard Hermione screaming in pain and horror. It sounded almost inhuman. He grabbed the samurai he kept on the mantle and rushed off to his balcony and unmindful of the heights he was breaching, slid on to get to Hermione's balcony.

In his rush, he just broke the glass door, sword in hand, only to see her sitting up on her bed clutching at the comforter for dear life. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face held all the anguish she never shows during the day. Seeing that there were no intruders (other than him of course), he relaxed. She turned the lights on the lamp on her bedside and just lifelessly stared at him. She didn't ask what he was doing there or why he has a sword with him nor did she say a word as he sat beside her and held her to him. He caressed her head and back as he hummed her a lullaby, his mother sang to him. As she fell asleep in his arms, he lifted her sleeves to reveal, a now very faint scar bearing the same words the doctor told him about. It didn't escape him that she had been clutching at this very arm in pain when he got here. Physical traces of the scar might be removed with modern science, but the scars it left on her mind remains. He tucked her in bed and was about to go back to his home the same way he did earlier when he changed his mind seeing that they were after all on the 8th floor. He decided to use his front door instead. He took some dustpan and broom from his house and cleaned up the glass debris he left on the floor before he locked her doors and went back to his apartment. He'd just send her a check for its repair later.

 _After she'd seen her first battle by his side, she started having nightmares. That somehow the soldiers who've died on both sides rose to try and grab them towards death. He knew that she didn't fear for herself, she always saw them drag him away. Or they would strangle him. There might be varieties, but they don't change fundamentally, it always ended with him dead at the hands of these dead soldiers. During those nights she would wake up screaming and thrashing, he would gather her in his arms and hum her to sleep. He only got to sleep well after he sees her comfortably sleeping._

* * *

Takeshi knocked on her door early to ask about the glass door he'd ruined, but he was surprised that she already had it repaired. He was puzzled as to how she got it done fast and at such an early hour but ignored it for a more important query of how she is doing. She smiled and thanked him for helping her sleep; she said she usually doesn't get back to sleep easily after having such horrid nightmares. She apologized for interrupting his sleep and thanked him with a cup of steaming hot sweetened milk tea. He didn't know how she knew that it was his favorite but nothing perks up his day more than his favorite morning drink. She even sweetened it, just the way he liked it. He thanked her before going back to his apartment.

 _She always gave him a cup of tea the way he liked it after he comforts her from her nightmares. She knew that her husband often felt guilt for the things he'd done, the decisions he'd made that cost the lives of many but he wasn't the monster he believed himself to be. While she doesn't agree with all of his beliefs and even found his political perspective as somewhat unrealistic, she believes in him. She accompanied him everywhere he went, she assisted him, prepared what he needed and even helped out in the care of wounded or sick soldiers._

* * *

Takeshi offered her a ride on the way to the university. They have already passed beyond the line of propriety he tried to maintain; as such he was more at ease with her. She gave him an honest criticism of his study and how a simple mistake can easily cost the life of a patient. He would explain that the skill off the surgeon is also necessary and they ended up having a long winded conversation about their studies which didn't end even after they've arrived. But work has to come first, for both of them and they went back to being a research fellow and graduate school student. It wasn't improper, seeing that he isn't her teacher and she isn't a young undergraduate. So he asked her out for coffee and she accepted, looking forward to more of their interesting conversation. As he went inside his office, he couldn't help but think how easy it was to be around Hermione.

 _She loves watching the stars, he also likes sitting beside her as she told him stories and folklores about a constellation or a star. It was from her that he learned how to read the night sky better, seeing that he mostly focused his attention on things that affects his farm. She also taught him how to enjoy life, when he had been so focused on work and his studies. She likes listening to him play the guqin (as long as he doesn't do this late at night) and can tell his moods according to how he plays and after sometime, even by his tone of voice or even his movements. Later on, people would idealize him, some even placing him on a pedestal due to his intelligence or abilities. But never did his wife see him for someone who he's not. She saw him for who he really is. When people say he knows how to deal with people's reactions, she says he's manipulative. When people say that he understands how the minds of people work, she says he's cunning. When people say he is inventive or innovative, she says that the reason why he comes up with his inventions is mostly because he's lazy. But when he sees himself as a monster and people cursed him for his callousness, she sees his ideals and goals. She sees him as person who only does what is necessary. Even as she criticized him, he saw her unconditional love._

* * *

They have their coffee, talk shifted from work to their personal lives he told her about his family back in Japan and she told him about her British immigrant parents who live in the suburbs. Hermione blushed slightly when his hands accidentally brushed against hers as he took his cup of coffee from the small table they shared.


	3. Stalking Hermione

A/N: I'd like to note that the italicized items are dreams and therefore, unlike in the first chapter, they are not in chronological order but lends a window to the emotions of that particular time. Thank you!

* * *

Hermione managed to graduate from her master's degree without a hitch at the age of 25. She was easily accepted into the doctorate program. Meanwhile, Takeshi would be offered a full time teaching job at Harvard University, on top of the practice he held at Massachusetts General Hospital. They still go out for coffee and even an occasional dinner and whatnot, but try as he might, he couldn't get Hermione to answer him with regards to where their relationship is heading.

 _"_ _I'm in love with you." He told his wife of over a year as they were sitting side by side watching their newly born heifer suckle. His wife looked at him. "I know that." She answered. He stilled at this and looked away as he asked her the question he'd been bracing himself to ask her for some time now. "What about you? Do you think you can find it in your heart to love me?" He asked. "I cannot tell you for certain about what I can or cannot feel. But if I ever do fall in love with you, you'll be the first to know." She promised. He smiled at that, most women would have lied, but he knew she wouldn't and to show his appreciation, he hugged her._

* * *

Takeshi didn't know where their relationship is heading if there is one. It's been months of semi-going out and he has yet to hold Hermione's hands much less kiss her. When he has free time, instead of doing something out of his life like having a hobby like many other doctors do, he took to following her around. He really didn't mind. It's not like he has much of life before her anyway, but what broke the proverbial camel's back had been when she shared a meal with some black guy who was around his age.

 _None of the soldiers would even dare flirt with the Kongming's (Sleeping Dragon's) wife, as highly respected and regarded as he is in Liu Bei's troops and everyone had heard (he might have accidentally let that rumor spread) how jealous he is. This coupled with rumors of his "mystical powers" (he's just a farmer who knows how the humidity and wind works) had even been afraid of crossing paths or even looking at his beautiful wife. But it didn't escape him that his wife would admire one of the great generals in Liu Bei's employ. His wife is a big fan of the courageous Zhao Yun. He knows that she will never betray him nor will the general try anything with his wife, unaware he is of the woman's admiration. But he does make it a point of never leaving his wife near the general. It had him thinking that maybe there's more to the rumors of his being possessive than he thought._

* * *

Hermione had been happy to see Kingsley Shacklebolt since it had been several years since she'd seen him last. She had not been able to attend the latest Weasley baby's first birthday party, busy as she was with her school work. Thus, she happily absorbed the stories the Auror told her. The man had decided that he had had just enough as politician and had decided to return to being an Auror, which Hermione heartily agrees with. He looks happier now than when he had been in office. "Hermione…" Kingsley whispered. "There's someone watching us…" Kingsley said quietly. "What do you say we do as we did during that time we fetched Harry from the Dursleys?" Hermione asked. The two rose, with Kingsley slapping the bill on the table as they slowly got out of the restaurant. The two walked slowly but separated after a while. Hermione's hand is tightly gripped in her pocket. She knew that she is the bait.

 _The Kongming lanterns were thought to have been invented by her husband because of the necessity of sending signals to troops across lands, but this wasn't really the case. For every child they've lost, whether it was carried to term or not, he would write the word "love" on the lantern which he would then set to fly up the night sky. Most men of this age, and indeed even many women would not grieve the loss of a child which has yet to be formed or even given a name. But he was different and as was she, they've loved and lost each of those children and they grieve each and every one. This is the reason why he had been so careful not to get her pregnant again after they've lost so many. He wouldn't cry in front of anyone, especially not her when it comes to this. As open as he is about other matters with her, crying or showing apparent grief in front of the woman who just lost her child would crush her._

* * *

They used the cover of the dark, the narrow alley and of the cloud that passed over the full moon to hide their ambush. When the cloud passed away she was already pointing her wand at the throat of the person following her, with Kingsley pointing his wand at the back of the said person. The said person also had his wand out but did not point it at her. "What do you want?" Kingsley growled. Hermione lowered her wand much to Kingsley's confusion. "You're a wizard?" Hermione asked confusedly. Takeshi nodded his head* and looked at her quizzically. "You're a witch?" Hermione nodded. "You know this guy?" Kingsley asked Hermione who nodded.

 _When his wife finally gave him a son when they were in their middle age, people expected him to throw a huge banquet or a fete. He couldn't he feared that the deities might take this son of his away, seeing that he took so many sons away from the bosoms of their fathers and made them fight what his wife saw as an endless futile war. He still believes in the necessity of what he does. But now, he can clearly see the seas of blood he'd caused to flow. He loves his wife and son, but he knows he didn't deserve them. He might try to save the lives of many as a healer in his next few lives, but will he ever be able to atone for his sins? His wife called to him, telling him that he should treasure the look on the baby's sleeping face as they don't remain babies forever. He dreadfully knew that. Even as he appreciated the scent and beauty that is his son's baby form held, he knew that he sent sons and babies of several people off to their deaths._

* * *

"Why were you on a date with him?" Takeshi asked, not even phased by the wand pointed at his back. "What are you talking about? We're not on a date." Hermione asked confusedly. Kingsley lowered his wand. "Kingsley Shacklebolt. Meet Dr. Takeshi Yamamoto. Dr. Yamamoto this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." Hermione introduced. "Is he your boyfriend, Mione?" Shacklebolt asked. "I don't know what we are. He's just a voyeur who usually follows me around." Hermione answered matter of factly. "What do you mean voyeur?" Kingsley asked suspiciously. "I'm not a voyeur!" Takeshi exclaimed. Hermione snorted. "Would you rather I call you stalker, Dr. Yamamoto?" She asked blandly. Upon seeing Kingsley's confused face and Takeshi's weird expression she sighed and walked out of the alley dragging the two along.

 _She looked at her husband's stony face. She saw his resolve. He really is going to go to Liu Bei. She will be coming along and she'd known about this for weeks but packing makes it all the more real. Takeshi misunderstood her worry, perhaps it was deliberate since he had not addressed her worries about being in a campaign or under the direct rule of a warlord. "My brother is just on the property nearby, he can check up on things." He assured her, giving her one of those fake smiles he gives when he is lost to his thoughts. She wonders what he's thinking. He held her tightly. "Will you stay with me, even if you don't agree or believe in what I'm doing?" He asked. She turned his face towards her. "I may think some of the things you do are ridiculous, but I will always believe in you. I might lose faith with everything, but never with you."_

* * *

"Takeshi, this is an old friend of mine, Kingsley. He used to be the Minister of Magic back in my home country. He is my friend and just a friend." Hermione explained repeating the seemingly unheard introductions from earlier. Takeshi nodded and extended his hand to the man who shook it. "Kingsley, this is Takeshi. He was the doctor or healer as we call it whom I apprenticed under in my graduate studies when I was making that project I told you about." Hermione introduced. "So why did you call him a voyeur?" Kingsley asked eyeing the other man suspiciously. "He somehow ended up in the apartment next door to mine, where he set up a mirror system that can let him peek into my bedroom at the comfort of his desk or bed. Depending on his schedule, he sometimes follows me around, watching me do things. He's only caught me changing my clothes once before I noticed his system. We also go on coffee and dinners once or so a week."

 _On that night, they made love for the first time. His wife had not been nervous seeing that many women have done this when they had been much younger and she knew that her husband would be gentle with her. He was. Like in everything else in their life, he was patient as he taught her the dance of life. The girls she'd known had told her that it would be a painful experience and that she wouldn't experience pleasure until much later, but they were wrong. While there was pain, they didn't tell her that there was magic and that there would be pleasure from the start. Making love with him felt and seemed as beautiful as the music he made. Maybe it's because they love each other dearly? She didn't know what made the experience different for her but she was grateful for it all the same. Zhuge Liang held his wife against him and smiled. "Thank you for loving me." She smiled back at him. "Thank you for patiently waiting for me and for loving me._

* * *

"What?!" Kingsley exclaimed. "I…" Takeshi was flabbergasted and was lost for words. "So is he your boyfriend?" Kingsley asked incredulously. "Am I?" Takeshi asked looking intently at Hermione. "If I say yes, will you return that old ratty shirt of mine and those underwear you stole? Do you promise not to escalate your weird voyeur behavior?" She asked. Takeshi gave a shy grin that showed off his lopsided dimple and looked as if he was seriously contemplating his answer. "Yes." He finally replied only to have Hermione reach up and kiss his cheek. "Good answer." She replied. Takeshi was grinning happily as he took Hermione's hands to kiss them, which had her blushing. Kingsley was too shocked to say anything. They say that being tortured does things to a person's head. They call it PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. There's also something they called delayed PTSD which he can swear Hermione is manifesting. Maybe he should ask her if she'd ever seen a healer or even a Muggle therapist for that? For the rest of his life, Takeshi would always send a bottle of fine wine to Kingsley Shacklebolt on the anniversary of this day as a show of his gratitude.

* * *

* If you're going to ask me why he didn't apparate in the last chapter to "rescue" Hermione, it's because you can't apparate unless you know where you're going and he hadn't been to Hermione's apartment before. It means if he made a mistake and apparated where there's a wall or a divider, he'd be splinched.


	4. Protective Mother

A/N: I warn you, that this is pure unadulterated fluff.

* * *

So just how did Hermione knew that Takeshi had been stalking her? His moving next door was a dead ringer of course and he didn't need to lurk around her workplace because he happened to be the person she reports to in the university, other than her thesis adviser, but she often sees his face wherever she went.

 _Nobody who knew Liu Bei's strategist could even put him into the category of normal. The guy hand washes his doves, dries with his fan and gives them a well monitored diet (something he often neglects to do for himself). He engages in psychological warfare with his enemies, like sending a rival female clothes just to irritate him. But a very obvious sign of his eccentricity can be seen in how he treats his wife. He "protects" her by giving her more care than his precious doves._

Hermione, being a war veteran knows that distinct feeling of being watched. After he moved in next door, she frequently gets that feeling. While she knows she should be scared or even angry and could probably call the police for his weird behavior, that sane part of her mind told her that she somehow found him endearing. It's not as if he's done anyone harm, even when he stole some of her underwear and her favorite old shirt.

* * *

 _When they're at home, she bathes; he dries her, before he rubs her with scented oils before massaging her. It also wasn't normal how fixated he was with her feet, rubbing it whenever he can, which is why she makes sure to frequently clean it. She is aware that there had been times he kisses her feet while she's asleep. She does remind him to eat and reminds him the most basic of needs when he gets too busy with work, but when they're at home, he sees to the preparation of her food and would even serve her if he could. He gets uncomfortable if he doesn't see her for too long. This is the reason why many see him as near worshipping his wife._

Another clue to his odd fixation with her is the repeated phone calls. Some are warranted given their intertwined work, but many aren't, he would just ask questions he'd already asked or just wonder if her schedule allows her to work at a particular time or if she could watch his surgical procedure. She noted that not a single day has passed that he hadn't called her.

* * *

 _Love takes different forms, and nobody can argue that the man is in love with his wife. He doesn't hamper her from interacting with others even if he wanted to wrap her up and keep her in his person at all times. He also knew that not many men feels this intense feeling of affection and devotion for his wife. He savors the feeling seeing that he is secure in his place in her life._

She could have called out alarms or even report him for the inappropriate behavior or the expensive lingerie he gifted her with on her birthday, when she didn't even tell him when her birthday is. But she was somewhat touched by the fact that he remembered and that he even brought her dinner when she had been planning to just eat leftovers seeing that she was supposed to celebrate her birthday with her parents that weekend. He even brought her cake.

* * *

 _He became even more "protective" when she gave birth to their son and when he survived past his first year. He now refused to have her join him on campaigns because of the strain it could have on her and they couldn't very well have the baby in a campaign. But he would often go home, riding a horse so he could get to them faster. He cherished every moment he had with his wife and later two sons._

She heard that stalkers often "rescued" their victims at one point or another. His frequent attempts at "rescuing" her may have began with comforting her from a nightmare she suffered (she forgot to put up silencing charm) but it had not been the last. He had, offered to share an umbrella and a ride home more than once. Every time he offers his arm in this sweet simple gesture, Hermione feels feminine, treasured and cherished. She feels so small against his taller frame and those cold Boston rains are washed away in a feeling of warmth.

* * *

 _She might find him odd or even weird at times and he certainly is, but that doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate him. There are certainly a good number of times when she wants to hit her head against the wall out of frustration or even better to hit his head, but there was something endearing about that weird man she married. She likes the feeling of security, love and care he gives her. She likes the feeling of being the most treasure woman in the kingdom._

Hermione knew that the guy's not harmful (for her at least), unlike many predatory stalkers he doesn't try to isolate her, even as he watches her interactions with others from the sideline. He would often times give her messages from her parents when they call his office to ask for her and would remind her to run along to meet her parents on days when she feels she's too busy to.

But labeling him her boyfriend seemed to have released a whole dam of unexpected chain of events. She felt her left eye twitch when he started enumerating names of people with the same surname as him, when she asked him about this, he figured he ought to know about his family history seeing that he came from a long illustrious line of doctors which he's sure he's going to need her help in educating their future children about. She also came close to hitting him when he once placed his hand on her stomach and with a glazed look told her that perhaps they should start putting her hips to good use. That's not even considering the horror she experienced from his over-enthusiastic mother.

* * *

"Hermione-san, I just want to inform you that we don't have any property and we're not a rich family." Said what appeared to be a gentle, small Japanese woman in a traditional kimono wearing a translation charm necklace. A month or so after Hermione established where they stood, Takeshi had introduced Hermione to his parents who were visiting from Japan and they were having a peaceful dinner when she suddenly said this. Hermione bristled at the subtle insinuation. "Shimako-san, I don't see why your son would need those things in order to attract a woman. He is a good man, a strong testament to the excellent way you and your husband raised him." Hermione replied in almost the same sweet tone Takeshi's mother spoke. The woman flashed Hermione a genuine pleasant smile at that, the polite coldness she offered the young woman disappearing into thin air.

 _She never met his parents, but she certainly met enough of her sisters in law, his older sisters who think she is not good enough for their brother. It took years and years of patience but they managed to finally get used to her, even if they have not warmly accepted her. She knew it wasn't just her, they react the same way towards their other sisters in law. Their eldest sister in law had even taken to disappearing when one of the two visits their home. Given the fact that these two were more of mother figures than sisters to her husband, he often found it difficult to cross words with them with regards to their relation with his wife. But when one of them suggested he took another wife or concubine to have children, the normally calm and composed man spoke harshly against the idea and insisted that a woman and her relationship with her husband is not only determined by the number of children she gives him. When he calmed down a bit he just explained that he'd never loved anyone more than his wife, which if you ask her, went a long way in the way his sisters later treated her. They must have realized just how treasured and loved she is by their brother._

* * *

"What did you tell your parents, Dr. Yamamoto?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth after they drove his parents off to their hotel. Takeshi often noted that she calls him that whenever she's irritated with him. "That you're my girlfriend." He answered vaguely. "…And?" Hermione insisted.

"You might be the only one whom I'd even consider to marry." He spoke so fast that Hermione could barely understand him if she wasn't sitting right beside him in the front passenger seat of his car. "What?!" She shrieked, which had him stopping the car in surprise. Hermione took a deep breath while Takeshi eyed her carefully.

"No wonder the woman feels that she has to watch out for her son. Given our age difference and the disparity of our careers, I could very well be a gold digger in her eyes." Hermione said sulkily. Takeshi tried to explain only to be stopped with Hermione's glare. "That's it. I'm not showing up for any other thing which involves your parents." Hermione said as she stormed off. It's a good thing that their apartment is just a few steps away. She was consoled by the idea that they were only in the US for only a few days seeing that Dr. Namio Yamamoto has a surgery he was going to prepare for.

 _On the other hand, her husband's brothers, sisters in law and brothers in law had always been accepting of her. She and her husband stood as second parents to their many children. This, according to her husband, is the reason why he didn't really have such an urge to have his own children. He would later recant this statement after she gave birth to their eldest son, saying then that his life is now complete because of his son._

* * *

However, Fate has another plan for Hermione. The next day, before she was set to portkey for the day and go to the Weasleys' for a long scheduled visit, there was a knock on her door. When she peeked through the peephole, she saw Takeshi's mother wearing a nice traditional kimono and a smile.

 _Everybody have their own specific places in Liu Bei's army. Liu Bei was the unquestioned compassionate leader, the generals were heroes, seen by their own men as legendary in their own time, her husband is the chief strategist whose vision of the battlefield is unparalleled and she, heavily veiled or masked, her beauty often unseen, stood as a motherly figure for many of the soldiers. She took care of the wounded and the sick, ensured that there were enough food rations for everyone and that the officers didn't take such a large share of the food that none are left for those just starting up. As much as she loves him, she sometimes blames her husband for the horrid conditions and the deaths of these common soldiers because most of the time, he only sees them as game board pieces to be moved against the enemy playing the other side._

Hermione didn't know how she ended up taking Shimako along. The woman explained that her son took his father with him to the hospital and she said she would just spend the day with her instead of going to that boring place. They visited with the Weasleys, whom she introduced as her second family of sorts and she introduced Shimako Yamamoto as her boyfriend's mother. Shimako was fascinated by the odd shape and appearance of their home and lawn. She enjoyed the British meal Molly Weasley prepared and the Weasley matriarch was sufficiently gratified by the Japanese woman's praises. She even gave the Japanese woman her recipe for the roast that she thoroughly enjoyed.

Shimako watched happily as the children ran along and smiled as Hermione was roped to play a few games with them. She also taught the children some games from her country.

* * *

 _Her husband took pride in the fact that his wife is not a vain creature, easily snared by beautiful clothes and trinkets. It was knowledge and literature that fascinates her and she reveled in new discoveries and learning, a trait she shares with her husband. He was fascinated with the earth and everything around it while she was fascinated with the skies and the stars. It was, for him, a match made in heaven._

Hermione decided that since they were in London for the day, she might as well tour her around. She brought Shimako to Diagon Alley, where the woman smiled to herself when Hermione was fascinated by a new book on display in the store front. They went to Madam Malkin's where Hermione got Shimako a dress robe just for a change from her kimonos. They went to the broom shop where Shimako got her granddaughters brand new brooms. Their trip didn't end in Diagon Alley as Hermione also toured Shimako around Muggle London which ended in a light dinner before they went back to Boston.

* * *

 _She enjoyed seeing him around the farm. It was something he now only gets to do only when he is not busy in campaigns or furthering Liu Bei's goals. It's a pity, considering the fact that he really enjoys the life of a farmer. Not that he was an extraordinary farmer, sure his inventions may make farming easy, but that's just laziness and a sense of innovation that prompted him to make these. He might be good at raising live stocks and may have a bright idea or so about farming, but all the experimentation in the world wouldn't give him a green thumb. She once had to laugh as he planted lotus flowers and the poor things didn't even last a few days._

When Takeshi's parent came home, Hermione thought that was the end of it. What she did not anticipate had been the frequent owls (which in her politeness, she found herself replying to), the video chats on the computer, which Takeshi's youngest sister had set up for her and of course questions about the future (how many children would she like and if she thought about raising her children in Japan).

She knew that the only reason why the woman has yet to nag her about marrying is because she warned Takeshi that she wouldn't take well to that and to please tell his mother that she has no plans of marrying yet. His mother only slipped up once when she asked Hermione if she wanted to meet Takeshi's youngest brother's wife, Kimiko, because said woman reminds Shimako of Hermione and it would be a great thing for her to have good relations with her future sister in law. Hermione only smiled at this and promised to do so some other time.

Shimako would sometimes drop by for a visit, with or without her husband. But the biggest surprise (or if she's honest, she shouldn't be surprised at all) was when Shimako arranged a dinner with her parents.

Hermione's mother would inform Hermione that apparently the Yamamotos are quite affluent, and Shimako, of course worried for her son. It turns out that she need not have worried because Hermione is a good woman, and a strong testament to the excellent upbringing her parents gave her.

* * *

* Yes, I still took the names of the characters off of Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta!


	5. Ode to the Addams Family

A/N: Thank you for pianomouse and SereniteRose for your words of encouragement! For everyone who've read this and continues to do so, thank you too!

Please take note that the flashbacks are not all in chronological order. Thanks!

* * *

Hermione was conned; there was nothing more to it than that. It was spring break and she was supposed to be enjoying her first spring break as a doctorate student when he suggested taking a brief vacation in Kyoto seeing that it is wonderful there this time of the year. She was too enamored of the idea of visiting an exotic country that she forgot one vital thing. His family lives there and she just touched the tip of the iceberg of the insanity that is his family.

* * *

 _She was confident that she can take care of their son by herself. After all, she took care of several of his nieces and nephews. She told their servants to go on with their usual routine as she can handle her baby. She was terribly wrong. The baby wouldn't sleep more than 3 hours at a time before wanting more milk. Sometimes he would even cry without any discernible reason. Call it pride but she refused any help from the servants. She sometimes feels like crying too, but she has no one to lean on, her husband is in a campaign and when he's home he's also busy with his work as this troubled kingdom's prime minister._

Dr. Namio Yamamoto is a man of few (if any) words. Just like his wife, he favors traditional Japanese clothing except unlike his wife, Hermione had seen him wear suits when he visited Takeshi in the U.S.

Takeshi obviously looks up to him if his choice of career and personality is any indicator. But they have many other similarities. Like him, Takeshi is usually reserved in his speech. The only time Hermione hears him talk is if it has something to do with stalking her, lecturing a class or prescribing treatments to patients.

When she and Takeshi went to Japan, she saw more similarities between the father and son. Both were history aficionados and kept up with the latest news in science and technology. But the biggest surprise Hermione had was when Shimako, Takeshi's mother, told Hermione how tousan* "courted" her.

"When tousan was couting me, he didn't come out in the open and said so. He was still a medical school student back then, and I was still in high school. We've known each other for most of our lives but suddenly, he just started following me around. He does this on his spare time and during school breaks. He never said a word and wouldn't even talk to me when I addressed him. He would just offer to share his umbrella when it rains and those sorts of things.

My father, Takeshi's jiisan*, was furious when he found about tousan's activities. Jiisan threatened to behead tousan, but instead of backing down, he kneeled before jiisan and begged for my hand in marriage. Ojiisan didn't allow it at first, but tousan's parents went to our clan's head, the village elders and even the elders of my clan and after the persistent petition, he relented. I believe what tousan did is called stalking nowadays. I'm glad that none of my sons resorted to that when it came to wooing their intended." Shimako said obliviously.

Hermione caught Takeshi's eyes, he in turn only gave an innocent smile which showed off his lopsided dimple. Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by his father who uncharacteristically laughed out loud.

* * *

 _He was not a fussy baby, or so the servants say. She really loves him, this long awaited child of theirs. She tries everything to maintain balance in her life, but the baby refused to cooperate. It was like a little tyrant. She and her husband have not even expected to have this son, but when he did arrive they realized that they have not loved anyone like him before in their life. She loves him but his demands threaten to overwhelm her. It also didn't escape her notice that women her age (she is 45 years old) are more likely to become grandmother than first time mothers._

Yumi Moriyama is Takeshi's younger sister by a mere 10 months. She is married to Dr. Tamotsu Moriyama, a soft spoken small statured man, and they have three daughters together. As much as she loves her family and her husband, she also worships the ground her aniki*walks on. When she found out that her beloved Takeshi oniisama* is visiting for a week, she practically pitched a tent in the yard of the Yamamoto main house. Of course, this hero worship meant she hated Hermione at sight. The shrewish woman might be considered pretty, if one takes her features into consideration. But her usually pinched expression makes it difficult to appreciate her looks.

After the first day, Hermione had taken to watching her back, refusing to allow Yumi to stand or walk behind her. It was a good thing Yumi was abysmal at Potions, because she was excellent with her hexes. Hermione had only been saved from Yumi's wrath by her war instincts and skills at casting a good protégo charm.

* * *

 _Zhuge Liang saw his wife looking more haggard than he'd ever seen her. While she's still beautiful, strain and tiredness can be seen by the dark circles around her eyes. Her hand resting on the baby's bottom, as if she's still making sure that their son is still there. He feels guilty that he'd have to leave her so soon after she gave birth. He also feels guilty for the strain she took on by taking care of a newborn baby by herself. He thought that maybe he can take a break for a few days and he'd start asking around for a nursemaid for their son._

Hermione thought that Eitarou, Takeshi's younger brother by 2 years, is the normal one of the brood. He is, after all, a respected neurologist with his own private practice in Tokyo. But this illusion was shattered when she accidentally overheard his conversation with his wife, Rie, a marketing executive. The "good" doctor wanted to come home to a slap on his face, being cuffed to their bed and spanked raw until he begs for mercy. Hermione knew that it takes all kinds of people to make up this world, but she can't help but realize there was not a single sane person in this family.

* * *

 _His son was as healthy as any other boy could be and Zhuge Liang couldn't be any more proud than he was at that moment when his son sat up. It was just that he had already missed a lot of his son's growth that to be able to witness something so wonderful while he was on break from work, is short of a miracle. His wife of course, did not tell him that Zhan had been able to do that for a few days now._

Isojiro, is Takeshi's youngest brother at the age of 30. He differs from his family's chosen field and works as an I.T. specialist with a computer firm (though his wife is often heard to mutter that the guy knows practically next to nothing about computers). He is a bit of an airhead but his optimism and enthusiasm about everything in life is refreshing. He is also a squib and Hermione had been glad to see that his family did not see or treat him differently from his magical siblings (even families like the Weasleys wouldn't talk about a squib relative). He is married to an equally absent minded, klutzy but adorable, Kimiko. For some reason or another, even after a whole year or so of marriage to Isojiro, Kimiko still has no clue that her in laws are magical.

Kimiko works in a lifestyle magazine based in Tokyo. Given how hard she strove for what she calls her "Odaiba Mansion", a high-rise condominium unit that overlooks Odaiba, she would write any article for quick returns. So, it might just be a good thing that she is so oblivious.

* * *

 _When their eldest son was approaching his second birthday, his wife found out that she was pregnant again. He was still scared that they might lose this baby again or wore, lose her, especially given her age. But she urged him to trust her, saying that it might be easier to carry a baby to term since her body knew how to do it now. He kissed her and held her in his arms as they talked about their children's future._

Nao is the youngest child and she is just a year younger than Hermione at the age of 24. She is a medical school student and has an attachment to her anatomy model that is akin to a young girl's attachment to her doll. She and Hermione instantly hit it off, perhaps the reason why Hermione took to her easily is because of their similar age.

"So what attracted you to oniisan? He's too serious, talks and has a lifestyle of a man approaching retirement." Nao wondered as they watched Natsuho and Haruna, Yumi's older daughters, play with their uncle Isojiro.

Instead of answering her directly, Hermione told Nao of how her brother was her research supervisor and how he started following her around, even up to the point of living next door to her. But after several months of following, occasionally drinking coffee with, "rescuing" her from rain, nightmares or late nights without being able to catch a ride, he was forced to reveal his intentions when Hermione had coffee with an old friend. Somehow, she felt touched by his devotion.

Nao grimaced. "That's what attracted you to him? You should have called the cops. I think they call what you have Stockholm Syndrome, you know when a victim is forced to sympathize with her tormentor in order to survive." Nao said, scratching her head.

Hermione shrugged. "I've already figured that out." She replied. Nao sighed. "Well, at least you know he's serious about you. He's never done that before, not that I know of anyway. Father was like that too, he have had girlfriends before mother but he became a bit unhinged when he met her. On a plus side, niisan is tamer than tousan. Kaasan*censored her story because of Natsuho and Haruna. What really set off jiisan was when tousan stole some of kaasan's underwear and handkerchiefs. Nao told Hermione comfortingly only to have the older woman blush deep red. Nao sighed. "Ratty old cotton shirt and some underwear…" Hermione explained.

Nao then looked at her oldest brother who was busily playing shogi across the hall in horror. She then turned to Hermione. "That is scary, why didn't you call the cops or aurors?" She asked. Hermione smiled at Takeshi who smiled back at her. "Well, your brother is nice to look at…" Hermione answered blushing slightly.

Nao looked at her brother again who gave smiled at her too. She nodded. "I keep forgetting that. I don't have a brother complex like Yumi-neesan, you know." The younger woman replied, which had both of them laughing.

* * *

 _Zhuge Liang looked at the house they've just had built and smiled at his wife of twelve years. "New beginnings…" He told her, kissing her hands in affection. "Maybe we can build a family here…" His wife said hopefully. Zhuge Liang shook his head. "All I need is you." He answered, kissing his wife's lips, unmindful of who will see them._

Shimako had already apologized to Hermione for her rudeness when they went to London for a day. Hermione told her that she didn't really mind because she understands that a mother would always try to protect her child. Shimako is an awesome mother, caring, understanding and diligent in her tasks. But she can be a bit overbearing at times. She takes the idea of involving a new bride into their family traditions and dynamics to a whole new level and in her well-meaning enthusiasm, this involvement has taken an almost similar form to the initiation rites of some fraternities.

Eitarou's wife, Rie had been so overwhelmed that even if Eitarou doesn't admit it, his wife would never go to this house or any family gathering unless it is absolutely necessary. Well-meaning Kimiko tries to say no and even tries to avoid visiting the Yamamoto main house, but the woman seem to have a problem saying no and as such is often railroaded into Yamamoto's traditions and customs, many of which, unknown to her are more wizarding rather than small rural town customs in origin.

As Hermione is still, just a girlfriend, she can watch Kimiko's misadventures as a spectator instead of a participant and sees the woman's efforts and inability to say no, with a sense of horror, fascination and awe. Something changed the equation however, and for once she had not even tried to restrain herself from throwing an assortment of pillows and whatever less than lethal objects she can throw at Takeshi once they were alone.

On their last evening in Kyoto, after the family dinner, Takeshi took her for a walk in this parents' peaceful garden and then bent on one knee, while holding up a small box with a beautiful diamond ring. She really did love him and he knows this, even if they are not very affectionate in front of others. She could feel his family peering from the sidelines. She knew what she wanted and she knew that she wants to be with him for the rest of their lives as insane as his family is and as crazy as he personally is. So, she accepted his offer of marriage and prepared herself for the congratulations his family would offer. His family offered their congratulations, even Yumi forced one (her eyes looks as if she wants to throttle Hermione). She had faced werewolves, the horrors of war and even the Dark lord, but nothing scared Hermione more than the genuine happiness on Shimako's face.

* * *

*Shortcut for Otousan, more formal is Otousama = Dad/ Father

*Shortcut for Ojiisan, more formal is Ojiisama = Gramps/ Grandfather

*Older brother

*Formal term for Oniisan = Older Brother

*Shortcut for Okaasan, more formal Okaasama = Mom/ Mother


	6. Groomzilla

A/N: Yes, I agree pianomouse, in-laws are quite nutty, I think it's because of the difference in cultures, even if two people are from the same country. It's just that different families have different dynamics.

* * *

Hermione grunted as he drew the comforter away from her sleeping form. She tried to make a grab for it but he held it out of reach. "We have to go now! Before everybody else gets there!" Takeshi said in an urgent voice. Looking out of her window, she saw that it was still at the crack of dawn. "Meet me downstairs!" He said urgently before rushing off. The first thing that entered Hermione's mind is that US is under attack by terrorists. So grabbed her emergency kit and regretted one thing. "I should have brought a cordless drill. I kept on postponing buying one and here we are." She said as she rushed downstairs, a thick face mask covering her face and a tin foil wrapped around her.

Several worst case scenarios flooded Hermione's brain; from terrorist groups to mass biological weapons of destruction. It was a good thing she has a spare mask she can slap on Takeshi's un-planning face. Maybe it was finally that zombie apocalypse Harry had been obsessing about the previous year when he equipped Grimmauld with a greenhouse and stockpiled on canned goods and soaps. Wouldn't it be faster to just apparate out of the metropolitan cities?

"Where's our rendezvous point? What happened?" Hermione said in panic and admired the doctor's calmness in the midst of it. "We're going to a wedding fair next town. I wanted to get there before all the good parking spaces are gone." He said as he eyed her disheveled appearance, tin foil and pajamas.

 _They did not have a son until late into their marriage, but before that they adopted his nephew. They love him like their own and the four year old who wasn't paid much attention to at home reveled in the attention his "mom" and "dad" gave him. They didn't spoil him but they gave all of their love and affection to that little boy._

* * *

"It's a good thing I have spare clothes in my emergency kit. Why didn't you tell me that we're just going to a wedding fair? I thought the US is under attack!" Hermione asked him over coffee and hash brown. The man was admiring his parking space, he was able to get a parking space just near the fair and under a shade of a tree. "Would you have come with me if I told you we're going to a wedding fair? Would you have gotten out of bed so early?" Takeshi asked smugly. Hermione scowled and mimicked him under her breath.

The man does not know the meaning of the word subtle. After she accepted his proposal and tried to kill him with pillows for proposing to her in his parents' home, he'd taken to leaving bridal magazines and brochures everywhere, in his apartment and of course, in her apartment. Suddenly, there were brochures of wedding planners, bridal gown couturiers and catering services posted on her refrigerator.

Ginny, who was visiting her for the day to escape her brood, told her that she's taking wedding planning to a whole new level when she saw all the magazines and brochures. She did not believe Hermione when told that this wasn't her doing and thought that Hermione just carried over her obsessive compulsive tendencies into this wedding arrangement.

 _Zhuge Liang taught the boy how to feel the weather and be in touch with nature while his wife taught him the wonders of the skies. They taught him to read and love the classics. They taught him how to farm. They taught him the beauty of life. But the best lesson they taught the boy had been how to love as he saw their love for him and for each other shining through everything they do._

* * *

Hermione spent the whole day walking and checking out wedding gowns, sampling catering menu, tasting cake samples and looking over hotel brochures with Takeshi. They have not even set the wedding date yet! She didn't even know if she wanted the whole gala. She had been quiet for most of the day and Takeshi had been worried that he went overboard when Hermione still had not said a word even as they approached Harvard. She had been silent even when they entered her apartment.

Takeshi was now really worried as it is usually Hermione who talks while he remains silent. He worried that she might back out and break their engagement. He started panicking when Hermione took down all the brochures on her refrigerator door and bundled the wedding magazines he'd been leaving. She piled those and placed them on her coffee table in a neat bundle, she motioned for him to sit beside her.

"I still want to marry you and I honestly don't see myself marrying anyone else. But this has to stop. I just want you to know what I want. I only want a simple ceremony, just two witnesses and an officiator. I want a simple white gown and just a simple veil. I can easily get that. I want a simple wedding portrait. That's all! I don't want any fuss or muss. Would that be alright with you?" Hermione asked the nervous man who looked up at her and mused over what she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for all of your efforts but I really just want something simple and sweet." Hermione told him as she kissed him. He nodded his approval and asked what he had been too nervous to ask. "When do we get married?" He asked. Hermione looked at him. "Would you like to get married sooner or later?" She asked. He grasped both of her hands and smiled. "As soon as possible…" He answered. Hermione smiled. "Tomorrow's a Sunday, someone told me that those chapels are opened 24 hours and the processing is open from 8 am to midnight. Want to fly down to Vegas and get "hitched" as the Americans call it?" Hermione asked.

Takeshi was surprised by her impulsiveness but his earlier fear at being dumped prompted him to agree to her plan. He nodded. "Yes, but I don't want an Elvis impersonator marrying us off." He replied as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

 _Death surrounded them, people are dying and many are dead. The eventual outcome of all humans, except theirs had been ushered by the war. People might appreciate his brilliance at war strategy and optimizing human resources, but he was aware that he brought death wherever he came. The only time he feels the fragile tendrils of love and life is when he is with her, his beloved wife._

* * *

No one can usually say that neither he nor Hermione are impulsive creatures. He was a planner while she was a worrywart. Yet here they were, married in a 24-hour chapel in Vegas with a couple of people they didn't know but hired to be their witness. They are now spending their wedding night in a thankfully not tacky honeymoon suite, which costs more than double of what they paid for their modest ceremony. He insisted on that.

Now, as she laid naked in his arms after they made love for the first time, he realized the reason why men of olden days place such value on their bride's virtue. It was archaic, he admonished himself for feeling this way, this pride. But there was a sense of masculine pride that his Hermione waited her whole life for this day, to give herself to him, her husband. He knew that the memory of this night, from their simple ceremony, her simple gown and making love for the first time would remain with him for the rest of his life.

He looked at his wife as she drew the covers to her, feeling a bit cold. He allowed himself to fall asleep beside his new wife.

* * *

 _"_ _I would find you in all of our lifetimes, I will make sure that we would be together and you will always be my bride." Zhuge Liang told his sleeping wife as he tucked her in the bed covers._

Hermione was conned. It was supposed to be a "small family gathering". They now stood in his family's sizeable home, with the Weasleys, Harry and his family, her parents, some members of the Order of Phoenix and what appears to be his entire clan (although her mother in law insisted it is less than half). She wore an elaborate wedding kimono and had her hair in an elaborate hairstyle.

She scowled at her husband and he smiled his lopsided dimple grin in return. "Hermione-san, would you please introduce yourself to everyone." Shimako told her newest daughter in law. Hermione sighed and bowed down as Shimako taught her and introduced herself to his clan, helped by the translation charm she cast.

She glared at Takeshi before speaking.

* * *

What Hermione didn't know but should have anticipated, is that this is the end of the world as she knows it.


	7. Sister in Laws and House Elves

A/N: SereniteRose, you are the ROCKSTAR! Thank you pianomouse for diligently reading and reviewing my works, I'm really grateful for it! Thanks for everyone who've read, added this story to their favorite list or to follow list!

* * *

Takeshi had been the one who found the house. It was just a few minutes away from Harvard. It was, as Hermione wished for, an authentic Victorian home. However it was also a fixer upper and has three resident ghosts who were surprised that the person who brought the house can see them. He explained that he is a wizard and his wife to be is a witch and he presumes their children might also see them. They had of course, wanted him out but they compromised that he will also have the attic fixed and their old furniture re-furbished, but if they don't cooperate, Takeshi would kick them out. The ghosts of course complied. While he left wedding magazines and brochures on Hermione's apartment, he had a magical crew rebuild the home to Hermione's specification.

The girl didn't even know it but sometimes he'd taken to asking her about furnishings from the catalogue of some store or another and ask her to pick what she likes, sometimes he'd show her flooring samples, wainscoting, paint or wallpapers. By the end of it, he had a gazebo and a greenhouse made in the backyard. She would have had an inkling had she not been so occupied with her upcoming comprehensive examination and sly Takeshi took advantage of this.

The house was mostly ready by the time Hermione impulsively married Takeshi in a cheap Vegas ceremony.

* * *

 _She made sure to take care of him every time he goes on campaigns. The man often forgot to eat or sleep. In fact, she knew that if he could get away with it, he'll just keep on working until his body drops off. She sometimes fears that this could lead to his death._

* * *

Hermione was planning to ask the building's owner for one of those three bedroom units (both of them has more book than they know what to do with) but when she asked Takeshi about their plans to move in together. He took her hand and told her he's going to show her his wedding present for her. She protested at that as they've agreed not to give wedding presents to each other since they already received a bunch from their families and friends and wouldn't know where to put it.

She was about to ask what it was but he insisted on stopping by a quaint diner. They ate dinner before they drove a short distance. He then handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. Hermione's eyes widened at the implication. He used the Fidelius Charm he'd learned from her.

He then led her to the prettiest house she'd ever seen. As soon as they walked in, and he started touring her, she gasped when she realized why he's been asking about furnishings and other stuffs, he's building their home! He led her to the different rooms in the house; kitchen, the dining room, office with two working areas, the library and its six bedrooms. He then led her to the attic where he knocked before the door opened for him. Inside were what looked like authentic Victorian era furnishings and three ghosts, watching the Tele?

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Takeshi who shrugged. "Amelia, Beatrice and George, this is my wife, Hermione. Hermione, these are the ghosts who live in our attic. We reached a compromise, I don't kick them out, they don't bother us, guard our home and we supply them with cable TV." Takeshi explained. The ghosts only raised a hand in greeting which Takeshi returned closing the door behind him.

He also showed her the backyard, the greenhouse stocked with vegetables and herbs and the beautiful gazebo and a small man made pond with fish in it. They then returned to the kitchen where he poured Hermione a glass of tea. "You've even put in some plates and silverware?" Hermione asked.

Takeshi nodded. "Well, the place is still pretty bare. I figured we also have things of our own and you may want to fill it with things you want. But I was in the antique store and saleslady gave me a deal with these." Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You showed her the dimple didn't you?" Takeshi closed an eye in consideration and smiled. "I might have." He replied.

"So what do you think?" Takeshi asked his wife. Hermione smiled. "I think it's perfect. This is the best wedding present ever!" She exclaimed happily, kissing her husband in joy.

* * *

 _"_ _Ah Liang? Do you still think I'm pretty?" His wife and mother of his children asked him. He looked at her and considered. He then shook his head. She slumped back in defeat. "I've always considered you beautiful. Now, time, maternity and experience have made you almost a goddess in visage. Those pretty maids who want to tempt men to become their husband cannot stack up to you. No, you're not pretty, you are beautiful!" He replied. "Just how many wine have you drank?" His wife asked. He laughed at that, nevertheless he saw his wife smiling. "You will always be the most beautiful woman to me." He added. She then threw a pillow at him. "Flatterer!"_

* * *

Takeshi had always been wily and cunning. He "forgot" to show his wife the sitting room. It's not as if it is something to be embarrassed about and he knew she wouldn't object to the large TV and the gaming console he'd installed in it. It's not even the fireplace, which he knew Hermione didn't want to get connected to the floo network given some of her paranoia.

But she might probably run for the hills if she knew that his parents' wedding present for them is a large painting of a door that acts as a permanent portkey or portal to his parents' with a twin painting that returns one to this home back in Kyoto. Given the fact that it's the only painting in the house (except for the paintings the ghosts own and are currently hanging in their attic), it is not far-fetched that she'll easily discover its purpose.

But he wasn't surprised when Hermione tried to pelt him with throw pillows after she furiously explained that she had walked into the sitting room in only her camisole and short shorts only to see his conservative kimono clad mother watching a cooking show, she explained that Nao brought her classmates and she had been overwhelmed by their noise and wanted some time away. Hermione apologized for her state of undress which the woman waved off saying that the family won't usually visit without calling but she had just been desperate and apologized for intruding. After several returns of apologies, Hermione stalked off the sitting room where her mother in law went back to watch her show and tried to kill the woman's eldest child.

* * *

 _Her husband patted the grass and bid her to lie beside him. He held her close to him as they watched the meteor rain. "We might be parents but we're also lovers. We also need time for ourselves." He told her before kissing her._

* * *

Strangely, Hermione didn't mind her mother in law coming in once in a while. She knew that Shimako might get overwhelmed by the noise of Nao's friends when they come over for a visit but most of the time, she's lonely in her home and Hermione's job as a researcher mostly done in the comfort of her home (or Kyoto, depending on her mood, she sometimes enjoys staring at the peaceful gardens of the Yamamoto family).

Besides, her mother in law cooks the best meals. She is a sweet person who has even prepared meals for Hermione when she noticed her daughter in law sometimes misses out on meals if nobody reminded her. Seeing her mistake in forcing Kimiko to acclimatize in their traditions, she had eased up on Hermione which Hermione really appreciates.

She didn't have trouble with the other family members who still lives in the main house. Her youngest sister in law, Nao and her father in law would only come in on an occasional scheduled barbecue or dinner on weekends seeing that both are also very busy with their work. She just hadn't accounted for Yumi.

* * *

 _His wife wanted many children as had he, but she is more important to him. It's not that he doesn't love her when he ensures that she won't pregnant in their love making, it's because he loves her more than anything else in the world._

* * *

Yumi had grudgingly accepted her into the family (Shimako forced her) but her obsession for her brother took on a weird, unexpected turn. She's still not very warm with Hermione but she had been for the most part polite but she wants something more, something more sinister from Hermione.

It started with small things, some charm or trinket that promotes fertility, which Hermione politely accepts but just places away once they reach their home. One of these, she'd even given away to an interested colleague from the university. Then, it started with questions on when does she plan on giving her brother children? Yumi believes that these future children are sure to have his intelligence, his good looks and his personality (as if Hermione is just a carrier and has no genetic contribution on the child).

At first she just misdirects the question to poor Kimiko, an easy scapegoat and more convenient to point out seeing that they've been married first. But Yumi is also quick to point out that Takeshi is the eldest son, while Isojirou is the youngest son, and as such is expected to have children first but since he married late, they'd have to speed it up.

It was months of dancing around the topic until finally Hermione surrendered and told her sister in law that she is only 26 years and plans on finishing her doctorate degree before they plan on having kids. Yumi had been quiet but she smiled that awkward insincere smile of hers that should have sent warning bells to Hermione.

* * *

 _It was the only thing they've ever fought over. She wanted to have children but he didn't. Not because he didn't want to have children with her but because feared that he might lose her too._

* * *

She was looking for a missing slipper when she noticed that instead of an empty space underneath their bed, there seemed to be a nest of rose quartz shaped as eggs and placed on her side of the bed. She scratched her head at that. She knew that rose quartz is traditionally used for charms in fertility.

She knew that Takeshi wouldn't do that because he supported her in her endeavors and agreed that they could wait to have children seeing that wizards and witches can have children up until their 60s (not that Hermione planned on doing that). Furthermore, her husband thinks that those fertility charms are a bunch of hooey. Her mother in law is also very supportive of her goals so she knows it's not likely that she will do this. So she just ignored it, it's just a bunch of semi-precious stones anyway and they are nice to look at and are placed in a pretty set.

That would have been that, until Hermione noticed that her stock of pills (to regulate her period), contraceptive potions and even Takeshi's "emergency" stocks of condoms are all missing. She also noted that Yumi has many similarities to her brother as she covertly (Hermione never saw her beyond her parents' home in Kyoto or the scheduled dinners or gathering) took to leaving pregnancy and childcare books all over the house. The ghosts were even talking about how wonderful it was to have a baby in the house but kept quiet when she asked them where they've heard that.

Hermione didn't want to confront Yumi, so she told her husband to just tell his sister that they will have children when they plan to have them and not before. Takeshi of course sat his sister down and managed where Hermione failed as he successfully returned home with the missing contraceptives and potions. Hermione of course couldn't take her pill after the next cycle so they've reverted to contraception charms and potions.

Sometimes though, accidents happen. When he and Hermione were celebrating her successful scores in her comprehensive exams, they forgot to cast any contraception charms which of course resulted to an unplanned pregnancy.

Yumi started dancing with a melody she can only hear upon hearing the good news and called everyone she knew in town when she was told sometime later that her brother is about to have twins (she seems to still see Hermione as just a carrier).

She then started to visit Hermione daily to ensure that she's been taking her supplements, drinking her milk and eating well. She often took her daughters along, saying that they should start being close to their cousins now while they are still in the womb, so that they would be good friends when the babies come out.

Hermione could only bury her head in her hands when Yumi gets obsessive in making sure that the only work Hermione does is to write as she took to doing all the chores even if her husband is starting to complain that she barely spends any time home. After a few weeks of this, she started to realize that she enjoys Yumi's daughters company and likes the sound of laughter as they played on the yard.

Of course, she'd convince Yumi to spend more time at home seeing that her husband Tamotsu is getting lonely without her and Yumi's mother in law is enough of a sharp tongued viper as it is. Things settled down but Yumi still visits Hermione twice or thrice a week and still nags her if she thinks Hermione didn't drink enough milk or forgot her supplements.

* * *

 _They look at their second son with fascination and wonder. They have not even thought they'd have a child of their own, much less two. But she can see that her husband has a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "He's a very healthy child, Ah Liang. Of course, he's just a bit smaller than his brother but he'll soon grow. Is that what you're worried about?" She asked her husband. "No, I just want to have a daughter. Someone who looks like you," he replied as he drew his wife into his arms._

* * *

She was in her second trimester and has for convenience's sake not enrolled for the second semester. She plans on returning back to her doctorate studies after she's had the twins. Yumi's daughters, Haruna and Natsuho have already gone back to their grandparents' home so that their father can pick them up when she heard a scuffle of small feet. She rose, one hand on her stomach and the other on her wand. Her house is under Fidellius and has permanent anti-apparition wards. Harry and the Weasleys would set up portkeys for visits. Her parents could just knock and walk in the front door.

"Natsuho, Haruna, is that you?" Hermione called out but instead of seeing her two nieces, she saw two house elves instead. "Hello? Who are you and who sent you?" She asked, hands still tightly grasped on her wand. Of course, house elves can apparate even on secret kept homes and can even bring along a wizard. She and her friends have been saved by one such house elf who have lost his life. She was wary because these two could have brought a wizard or a witch with them.

"We're here to take care of the house." The house elves announced. Hermione noticed that they have parcel of things with them. She would have argued until she remembered how Sirius threw Kreacher out of his home only to end up in the Malfoy Manor and inadvertently betray his master and she also remembered how Kingsley told her that it's not subservience for many elves, it's a sense of propriety and possession. In short, the elves felt a sense of ownership.

Hermione is still not comfortable with the idea of house elves but she also noted that not everyone treats their house elves badly. For example, the Yamamoto main house has house elves, but Takeshi informed her that these house elves have lived on the property long before his ancestor, Yamamoto Isozaemon, a doctor, brought the land. It turns out the family who lived there was driven to extinction by the on-going wars. The house elves just decided to adopt the new family since they have no more family to serve.

"Izzy and Jazzy does not have a family to serve. Izzy and Jazzy lived in the woods. Izzy and Jazzy are left by parents because Izzy and Jazzy's parents have no family to serve." The house elf explained. Hermione looked at them curiously at that. "What happened to your parents?" Hermione asked. "Izzy and Jazzy's parents drowned themselves. They have no masters, their masters died without an heir and they are ashamed. But they don't want to kill Izzy and Jazzy!" The elf pointed out.

Hermione sighed and looked out the heavy snow falling outside the window. During her obsession with house elves rights, she had heard of these suicidal tendencies of house elves.

It seems that house elves needs to attach themselves to wizarding families and of course to maintain prestigious homes. If she must be honest, this house can be categorized as such (she's been having difficulties cleaning the house even with the help of cleaning charms after she convinced Yumi to stay home more often, not that she'd tell her sister in law).

"Okay, but I have some rules. I'd give you materials for clothes, which you will make, clean and maintain. I want both of you to be neat and clean, too." Hermione said, remembering her husband's family's house elves.

"But clothes?" The one she thinks is Izzy protested. "They are not clothes per se, just cloths, which you will make for your own clothes. I'll find some patterns. My husband's family does it for their house elves and they're still in that home." Hermione insisted. Izzy and Jazzy took a breath of relief. "I also want you to have your own room. I don't want you to sleep in a cupboard or cabinet." Hermione added.

The elves started protesting only for Hermione to lift a hand. "You will be bad elves if you protest any order from your mistress." She said, feeling like a heel but realizing the necessity of it. She then set up the house elves in one of the many spare rooms. She pointed out that they are to maintain their room clean, too. The house elves cried in gratitude, hugged her as they were thanking her.

* * *

Takeshi just raised a brow when his morning newspaper just appeared on their table. Of course, he did not note that this morning's breakfast is more varied and tastier than the ones his wife would cook. "Two house elves decided to adopt us." Hermione answered his unsaid question. He just nodded and continued to eat as he opened his paper. Hermione just sighed.

It's really the end of the world as she knows it. Her Hogwarts aged self would have shouted at her.


	8. Stages

A/N: I apologize for the late updates and erratic greetings. But I appreciate the people who've read this story and especially those who've left reviews. Thank you for the reviews Lillaflor, ChipzGrMione, CherepMikhailov, pianomouse and SereniteRose! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Born for You**

* * *

 **Conception**

Hermione and Takeshi forgot contraception that night, whether magical or non-magical. They had not really planned on having children anytime soon. Hermione wanted to finish her academic goals, while Takeshi had hoped to enjoy sometime together as a couple before everything goes haywire. But life rarely happens as we plan it to be.

In retrospect, this is the first symptom Hermione really had of her pregnancy. In irrational anger directed towards her husband and his two "new" buddies, Harry and Ron. They were watching Quidditch on a be-spelled tapestry in the den. But what really ticked her off was when Takeshi asked Hermione for some butterbeer. While he did ask nicely, images of old fashioned domicile danced around Hermione's head. 'When did she ever marry such a pig?' She asked herself. She was so angry she could hit someone. Instead, she sat down and wept. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

Takeshi found her weeping her eyes out on the floor of the bedroom. He started to look for her when she didn't return after leaving the den. He took her into his arms and held her. Both didn't understand why she's crying so much. He figured warm chocolate and a hug would help. Maybe she's just tired from all her work.

* * *

 **First Month**

 _The fertilized egg moves down your fallopian tube and divides into more and more cells. It reaches your uterus about 3–4 days after fertilization. The dividing cells then form a ball that floats around in the uterus for about 2–3 days._

 _Pregnancy begins when the ball of cells attaches to the lining of your uterus. This is called implantation. It usually starts about 6 days after fertilization and takes about 3–4 days to be complete._

 _For a lot of people, the first sign of pregnancy is a missed period. Most pregnancy tests will be positive by the time you've missed your period. Other early pregnancy symptoms include feeling tired, feeling bloated, peeing more than usual, mood swings, nausea, and tender or swollen breasts. Not everyone has all of these symptoms, but it's common to have at least 1 of them._

Ginny was pregnant again, she dragged Hermione off to buy some baby supplies and she also figured they could use the old baby furniture from when James was a baby. While Hermione was genuinely happy for her, she just didn't think she's ready for children just yet. Hermione told Ginny that they need to stop somewhere for tampons because she was expecting her period, as regular as she is, she knew what they it's supposed to come. She's also been having some cramps and she figured it was pre-menstrual syndrome.

* * *

 **Second Month**

 _The ball of cells turns into an embryo at the start of the 6th week. The embryonic stage of pregnancy lasts about 5 weeks. This is when all the major internal organs start developing._

 _The embryo is less than 1/5 inch (4–5 mm) long. A very basic beating heart and circulatory system develop. Buds for arms and legs develop. The neural tube begins forming. The neural tube will later form the brain, spinal cord, and major nerves. The bud of a tail develops. The umbilical cord begins developing. The embryo is 1/4 to 1/2 inch (7–14 mm) long. The heart has formed. Webbed fingers and toes develop. The arms bend at the elbows. External ears, eyes, eyelids, liver, and upper lip begin forming._

 _The sex organs are the same — neither female nor male — in all embryos until the 7th or 8th week. If a gene triggers the development of testes, the embryo develops as a biological male. If there isn't a trigger, the embryo develops ovaries and becomes biologically female._

 _Pregnancy symptoms often become very noticeable when you're 2 months pregnant. Common discomforts like breast tenderness, feeling very tired, peeing more often, heartburn, nausea, and vomiting usually get worse. Your body produces extra blood during pregnancy, and your heart beats faster and harder than usual to carry the extra blood._

Hermione was happy to have finally have some time to just hang out with Luna. She rarely gets the chance to given how much travelling Luna and her husband Rolf Scamander do. Rolf was off looking at a bookstore to find a book he's been looking for, while Luna and Hermione sat down for a late lunch. Hermione had been feeling off lately, her body feels different and she feels easily tired. She was about to order some champagne to celebrate Luna's new discovery when Luna placed her hand on Hermione's.

"I don't think champagne would be good for the baby." Luna told Hermione in her usual dreamy manner. Hermione's eyes widened and remembered that she just missed last month's period and she didn't give it much thought because she figured she was probably too stressed out which affected her body's rhythm.

* * *

 **Third Month**

 _The embryo develops into a fetus after 10 weeks. It's 1–1.5 inches (21–40 mm) long. The tail disappears. Fingers and toes grow longer. The umbilical cord connects the abdomen of the fetus to the placenta. The placenta is attached to the wall of the uterus and it absorbs nutrients from the bloodstream. The cord carries nutrients and oxygen to the fetus and takes waste away from the fetus._

 _The fetus is now measured from the top of its head to its buttocks. This is called crown-rump length (CRL). The fetus has a CRL of 2–3 inches (6–7.5 cm). Fingers and toes are no longer webbed. Bones begin hardening. Skin and fingernails begin to grow. Changes triggered by hormones begin to make external sex organs appear — female or male. The fetus begins making spontaneous movements. Kidneys start making urine. Early sweat glands appear. Eyelids are fused together._

 _Many of the pregnancy symptoms from the first 2 months continue — and sometimes worsen — during the third month. This is especially true of nausea. Your breasts continue growing and changing. The area around your nipple — the areola — may grow larger and darker. If you're prone to acne you may have outbreaks. You probably won't gain much weight during the first 3 months of pregnancy._

She was pregnant. They've only just told their respective families. Yumi, Takeshi's younger sister, is over the moon with joy. She had taken to cleaning around the house, doing most of the chores and prodding Hermione to take her supplements.

It may sound horrible to have such an overbearing sister in law, and it is. But in Yumi's defense and even with Hermione's own acknowledgement. The woman is a saint. Hermione, is, if you follow her career in her school days at Hogwarts and her teenage years during the war, a usually stable woman. But one shouldn't take the increased and irregular outflow of hormones of a pregnant woman. This, coupled with Hermione's frustrations of her career and post graduate education taking a step back, makes for a very moody woman.

She alternately love and hate Yumi, who despite her oddness and near worship of her older brother took Hermione's temper tantrums with grace. Sometimes, when Hermione is pig headed especially when Yumi is making her rest, they would clash, but it is always Yumi who would step back. She would sometimes look as if she's on the verge of tears but she would always come back the next day, ready for more.

Once, while Yumi was vacuuming the living room, Hermione gave her a hug. She stilled at the unexpected contact as neither women are exactly the touchy feely types. "Thank you, Yumi." Hermione thanked her sister in law who smiled a small smile at the show of appreciation.

* * *

 **Fourth Month**

 _The fetus has a CRL of about 3 inches (8 cm). The biological sex of the fetus can sometimes be seen by looking at external sex organs on an ultrasound. Hair begins to grow. The prostate gland begins developing in biologically male fetuses. Ovaries move down from the abdomen to the pelvic area in biologically female fetuses. The roof of the mouth is formed. Hundreds of thousands of eggs form in the ovaries of biologically female fetuses._

 _Some of the early signs and symptoms of pregnancy go away when you're 4 months pregnant. Nausea usually lessens. But other digestive problems — like heartburn and constipation — may be troublesome. Breast changes — growth, soreness, and darkening of the areola — usually continue. It's common to have shortness of breath or to breathe faster. Increased blood flow may lead to unpleasant pregnancy symptoms, such as bleeding gums, nosebleeds, or nasal stuffiness. You also may feel dizzy or faint because of changes in your blood and blood vessels._

She was finally able to tell Yumi that her family needs her too and while Hermione and Takeshi appreciated all her help and her husband is feeling neglected. But Yumi, who didn't want Hermione alone most of the time, decided for her daughter's to take their summer vacation with their uncle and aunt.

Hermione was watching Natsuho and Haruna run around the yard. Her husband sat beside her and placed an arm around her. She realized at that moment that nobody is really ready to have children but it doesn't mean one can't do their best. Maybe she should just do what she could at the moment and hope for the best.

* * *

 **Fifth Month**

 _When you're 5 months pregnant, your fetus develops soft body hair and a greasy coating that helps protect the skin. What happens during weeks 17 - 18? The fetus has a CRL of 5.5–6 inches (14–15 cm). What happens during week 19 - 20? The fetus has a CRL of about 6.5 inches (16 cm). Lanugo — a fine downy hair — covers the body. The skin is also covered with vernix caseosa, a greasy material that protects the skin. A uterus forms in a biologically female fetus._

 _People usually feel fetal movements for the first time during the fifth month. It may feel like flutters or butterflies in your stomach. This is sometimes called quickening._

 _The pregnancy symptoms of the fourth month continue this month. Heartburn, constipation, breast changes, dizziness, shortness of breath, nose bleeds, and gum bleeding are common. Your breasts may be as much as 2 cup sizes bigger by now._

Hermione is shopping with her old friends in Diagon Alley. She is in London for the week. She is not a happy camper. People who do not know she is pregnant just assumed she's getting fat and she had been at the receiving end of a variety of comments like "Marriage agrees with you." Or "You've gotten meat on your flesh."

It wouldn't bother her so much if she's not finding her pregnancy uncomfortable and if she's not often tired out. Yes, the morning sickness is gone (she hoped that whoever coined that erroneous term burn in hell because it's very misleading, given how she threw up for most of the day and particularly after car trips, broom rides and floo (apparition is not advised for pregnant women)) but she gets shortness of breath even at the slightest activities, her gum bleeds now and then and her breasts won't fit into any of her bras nor her in any of her other clothes.

So while her husband is attending a seminar in London, she decided to go shopping for maternity clothes. Just then she nearly bumped into Draco Malfoy who was with his wife, Astoria. Astoria gave them a smile. The younger Slytherin and her sister had been one of the few decent people in Slytherin in Hermione's opinion. Draco looked at her appraisingly. "You pregnant Granger?" He asked in his usual sneering tone, old animosities are really quite hard to forget.

At that comment Hermione felt tears trickled down her eyes and hugged Draco tight as she cried tears of joy. "Thank you!" She said after drawing back. Astoria had a bigger smile on her face. While Hermione's friends Ginny and Parvati started prying her off the increasingly uncomfortable Draco.

Draco bewilderedly stared at the odd group of women long after they walked off. "What was wrong with her?" He asked his wife who was smiling. "You wouldn't understand." Astoria answered mysteriously as she led him to the other direction to the shop where they were supposed to go to.

* * *

 **Sixth Month**

 _During the 6th month, your fetus starts to develop blood cells, taste buds, eyebrows and eyelashes._

 _Pregnancy symptoms from the fourth and fifth month usually continue. Shortness of breath may improve. Your breasts may start producing colostrum — tiny drops of early milk. This may continue throughout the rest of your pregnancy._

Mrs. Weasley was ordering some of her brood and Hermione's husband to fix the nursery room. Ginny and Hermione were ordered to sit down with their feet up while Molly and Hermione's mother were cooking lunch.

"Are you okay with the whole thing? I know you haven't planned to have children for some time. How are you coping?" Ginny asked her friend. Hermione smiled. "I'm taking it one step at a time really. I don't really want to think too much about it." Hermione answered. Ginny nodded and waved at Hermione's mother in law who passed by followed by a small army of house elves. "Between the two of them, we can end world starvation…" Ginny muttered while Hermione giggled beside her.

Sometime later, the long table transfigured to become longer and bigger was filled with food as the Yamamotos, the Grangers and the Weasleys sat down to lunch. Hermione looked at her big family and smiled.

* * *

 **Seventh Month**

 _The fetus develops more and more fat from now until the end of pregnancy. The fetus has a CRL of about 10 inches (25 cm). Eyelids are usually fused together until about 28 weeks._

 _Your uterus continues to expand when you're 7 months pregnant. Back pain is common. Pregnancy symptoms from earlier months continue. Dizziness may lessen._

The house elves who adopted them informed him that Hermione is in their room resting.

Takeshi loves Hermione, in his past life, in his present life and if he has something to say about, in all of his subsequent lives. But right now, he has several things on his mind. The first is saving up for this child and the next children they might have. The second is ensuring that Hermione would be alright. He knows that not all women are like Molly Weasley and his own mother, Shimako and while he knows Hermione will love whatever children they have together, he fears that she will be utterly frustrated if she's unable to achieve her career goals.

He won't hold her back, but he knows they have to achieve a balance between the realities of having a child and their respective careers. He doesn't say it, particularly because Hermione is known for her opinion against the bondage of house elves, but he is relieved that they would have reliable childcare.

All of these thoughts went out the window when he saw Hermione who had for the past few weeks had been having back problems from the weight she carries. He sat beside her in bed and started rubbing her back to ease her discomfort.

* * *

 **Eighth Month**

 _During your 8th month of pregnancy, your fetus is about 11 inches long, and the lanugo (the fine, soft hair that covers your fetus's body) begins to fall off. Testes usually begin descending into the scrotum from the abdomen between weeks 30 and 34 in a biologically male fetus. This is usually complete by 40 weeks._

 _You may feel tired and have a more difficult time breathing as your uterus grows upward. You may get varicose veins — blue or red swollen veins most often in the legs — or hemorrhoids — varicose veins of the rectum. Hemorrhoids can be painful and itchy and can cause bleeding. You may also get stretch marks where your skin has expanded. Braxton-Hicks contractions, heartburn, and constipation may continue. You may urinate a bit when sneezing or laughing because of pressure from your uterus on your bladder. Hormones may make your hair appear fuller and healthier._

The changes on her body makes Hermione extremely irritable. She feels as if her nose is too big, her feet and legs feels as if somebody poured lead in them after walking for a short while and she can now barely recognize her body.

She just found out that her husband has a young beautiful assistant who isn't quite new. She is annoyed why he didn't tell her the assistant is that beautiful. Of course if he had, she would have been more annoyed. She looks like an elephant compared to that slender young thing even if he said he hadn't really noticed the new assistant.

It's unfair, she knows, her husband is the most supportive and loving guy a woman would ever ask for. But as the pregnancy progressed all she really wants to do is to punch him in the face.

She wanted that glow, that perfect magazine pregnant lady with a perfectly sweet smile. Where was that beautiful glow the magazines promised?

It is bullshit whenever they say pregnancy is the most beautiful thing. Pregnancy sucks. Making a human being is really hard. It is like she can fit twenty of her old bras into that monstrosity called a maternity bra.

It's as if she lost control of her body and it has a life of its own. She has backne, pimples breaking out in places where she didn't even knew she could grow pimples in. Hemorrhoids, she once put a mirror to see what's down there and she wished she hadn't. She's splotchy. She has ugly purple stretch marks. Pressure hanging from her uterus that makes her feel as if she was kicked in her vag. Their baby, whose gender she and Takeshi agreed to not find out about, kicks her more often at night, just when she's about to settle in for a good night's sleep.

They say once it's over, having that baby makes you forget about the whole thing. Hermione really hopes that's true.

* * *

 **Ninth Month**

 _The eyes have developed enough for pupils to constrict and dilate when exposed to light. Lanugo is nearly all gone. The fetus is considerably fatter, and the skin is no longer wrinkled._

 _The growing fetus places more and more strain on your body when you're 9 months pregnant. Common pregnancy symptoms at this time may continue through the end of pregnancy. These symptoms include fatigue, trouble sleeping, trouble holding urine, shortness of breath, varicose veins, and stretch marks. Some fetuses drop down into the lower part of the uterus during this month. This may relieve your constipation and heartburn, which is more common earlier in pregnancy. But some fetuses don't drop down until the very end of pregnancy._

Hermione was more or less used to the discomfort and pain, but it's the waiting that's getting to her. Ginny had given birth to a son some weeks ago and now Hermione and Takeshi are just anxious to hold their own baby.

* * *

 **Birth**

 _When you're 10 months pregnant, your fetus reaches its final stage of development and you give birth. It's common for newborns to have some lanugo that disappears over the first few months of life. By the end of your pregnancy, your uterus has expanded from your pelvis to the bottom of your rib cage. Pregnancy symptoms in the tenth month largely depend on when the fetus drops down into the lower part of your uterus._

 _Shortness of breath, heartburn, and constipation usually improve when the fetus drops. But the position of the fetus lower in your pelvis causes frequent urination (peeing) and trouble holding urine (pee). Your cervix will begin to open — dilate — to prepare for delivery. This may happen a few weeks before delivery, or it might start when you go into labor. You may feel sharp pains in your vagina as your cervix dilates. After your newborn is delivered, the placenta and other tissues also come out of your body. This is called the afterbirth._

They say that giving birth is different for each women and even for each child you gave birth to. They planned this despite the objections of their family healer given how a woman sometimes loses control of her magic after giving birth. Hermione was more amenable in giving birth in a magical hospital or even at home but Takeshi has his doubts. Many witches die in childbirth because of the lack of medical research, a downside to the magical communities particularly those in the Western Hemisphere.

They called in a favor and it is of course unsaid that the Auror present is there to modify the memory of the muggles present at the birth in case they see something magical.

Molly Weasley's pregnancies and childbirths, all seven of them, had been easy and almost painless. She had also not been conservative in taking pain management potions. Hermione's mom had been quite painful and she often said smart women never forgot that kind of pain. Ginny Potter and Shimako Yamamoto had a pretty normal pregnancy for all of her five children. But Hermione is in hell.

She had been tortured before but she is starting to figure that Bellatrix Lestrange has nothing on the childbirth pains she's experiencing as of the moment. She begged for epidural, told her husband (she spoke in a breathless and pain filled voice but didn't shout it at him because they're not in the movies after all) that if he wants another child he better learn to get pregnant and she'll kill him if he knocks up anyone else. She then proceeded to apologize to him before starting all over again.

After thirteen hours of labor and a series of pain Hermione would never forget, she now held her son in her arms. She looked at her husband who looked as if he had been crying. She couldn't quite reconcile the fact that her strong and at times outwardly devoid of emotion husband cried at the birth of their child. He smiled at her as if she and their son were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life.

Hermione smiled back at him. She knows it's cliche, but having this baby in her arms made all the things she went through worth it.

* * *

Source:

-What to Expect When You're Expecting

-Experience


End file.
